The Set Up
by starzee
Summary: Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena are going on a couples camping trip. Jeremy decides they should all try to secretly set Caroline and Damon up...
1. Camping

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I nearly have this story finished so I'll be putting up a new chapter every day until it's done :)**

* * *

><p>The Set Up<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It was six months after Stefan came back after they'd managed to kill Klaus and he and Elena were on a double date with Bonnie and Jeremy.<p>

"You know the camping trip we're taking?" Jeremy asked the other three and they nodded to him. "I think that would be a perfect time to hook Damon and Caroline up." He said and the other three's jaws dropped.

"You want to hook them up?" Stefan asked shocked and Jeremy shrugged.

"I think they're perfect for each other, to be honest." He replied.

"Why?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Think about it. He's dark and she's light. He's cold and she's warm. They balance each other out. Neither of them are judgemental about anything so they'd be accepted for who they are. Besides, Caroline and Tyler broke up months ago and it's time for her to get back out there." He said. "And, I overheard Damon say that he thinks she's the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls so obviously he's attracted to her." Jeremy said. "I think we should all try and get the two of them together."

"Damon thinks Caroline's an airhead though." Elena said as she thought over everything Jeremy said.

"Yeah, she can be, but we need to get her talking about something that she knows about. Something he could find interesting." Jeremy said.

"Like what?" Stefan asked curiously. He'd been getting along great with Damon and liked the idea of him going out with someone nice like Caroline. That and even though Damon paid no attention to Elena anymore, he thought it would be even better to get his brother interested in someone else.

"Bon, what does Caroline know a lot about?" Jeremy asked her.

"Well..." Bonnie trailed off. "She knows a lot about cars and motorbikes because of her cousin as well as books and movies. She's also a total astronomy nerd." Bonnie said amused.

"But how can she know a lot about cars? When I showed her my car that night with Matt, she didn't have a clue." Stefan said confused and the girls laughed.

"She was faking, Stefan. Caroline could have fixed your car. Maybe better than Matt could." Elena smirked at him. "She could totally be a mechanic if she wanted to be." She said.

"Then why would she act like she didn't know anything?" Stefan asked confused and they laughed.

"She thinks guys will be intimidated by that." Bonnie explained.

"So what does everybody think? You all in?" Jeremy smirked.

"I'm in." Bonnie nodded.

"I don't think it'll work but I'm in too." Elena said.

"Yeah, okay." Stefan agreed. "But Damon never finds out about this. He'd be _pissed_." Stefan said.

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot of convincing but eventually, Damon and Caroline caved and agreed to go camping. Though neither of them knew that the other was going. They'd all come up with a plan and it started with Bonnie getting rid of Caroline's tent so she'd <em>have<em> to share with Damon or sleep outside. Bonnie magically made Caroline's tent disappear from her bag after she'd gotten into the car. Really, Bonnie had sent the tent back to Caroline's room so she'd just think that she forgot it or it fell out. Jeremy was driving with Bonnie in the passenger seat and Caroline in the backseat. Stefan and Elena had gone up in the morning to set up the camp site and have some time alone, so Jeremy was picking Damon up since Stefan had hidden Damon's car keys so he couldn't drive up there alone. They pulled up to the boarding house and Caroline gave them a quizzical look.

"I thought Stefan and Elena went up earlier." Caroline said. Before they could reply, Damon sauntered out of the house and Caroline looked surprised. She'd had no idea he was coming but she moved her bag so there was space in the back seat. Damon got in the back seat with his bag on his lap.

"Afternoon." He smirked at them.

"Hey." Bonnie smiled at him. "You excited?" She asked him and he deadpanned.

"Do I look excited?" Damon asked her and they laughed.

"Why are you coming if you don't want to?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Stefan hid my car keys and won't give them back unless I go on this little trip." Damon said and Caroline looked surprised.

"That's the only reason you're coming?" Bonnie asked him amused.

"That and he took the battery out of the engine." Damon scowled and Caroline gaped at him.

"Did you check that he didn't damage the clamps?" Caroline asked him without thinking and Damon snapped his head to look at her.

"What did you just say?" Damon asked her surprised and she rolled her eyes. She figured after blurting that out there was no point in hiding it. Jeremy grinned at Bonnie then started the car and drove away.

"You heard me." She replied. "Stefan couldn't even fix a minor adjustment in the crankshaft in his own car let alone removing the battery in a '68 Camaro. I'd sock him for that one if I were you." She shrugged then looked out the window and Damon stared at her in curiosity. Bonnie noticed Damon looking at her curiously so she winked at Jeremy and took it up a notch.

"Care, speaking of all that car stuff, my car is making this weird noise every time I brake. Can you look at it when we get back?" Bonnie asked and Damon looked seriously confused.

"I already told you that your brake pads are wearing, Bonnie. That's probably all it is." Caroline said. "What does the noise sound like?" Caroline asked.

"Kind of a scratchy noise. Like scraping metal." Bonnie said and Caroline sighed.

"Dammit, Bonnie. I told you to get them replaced. If that's seriously what you're hearing then you're damaging the rotors every time you brake." She said annoyed and Damon looked even more confused by Caroline as he was about to say something similar. "Have you noticed anything weird when you brake?" She asked.

"Well... the car kind of brakes more on one side then the other and the brake is soft one minute then really difficult to push down on the next." Bonnie said and Damon looked surprised but Caroline just slapped her hand to her head.

"What the hell have you been doing with your car?" Caroline asked her annoyed and Damon chuckled considering he'd been thinking the same thing. "If that's seriously what's going on, it sounds like you need to not only replace your brake pads, but you also need to get the brakes bled and if the car's pulling to one side that could be a problem with the hydraulic pressure." She said and Damon couldn't help staring at her. Jeremy noticed Damon's reaction to that in the rear view mirror and was smirking like a jackass in the driver's seat. His plan was totally working. Damon actually looked _interested_ in whatever it was she was talking about.

"So... it's not just a little fix then?" Bonnie frowned. She was kind of glad she asked then.

"You could say that." Caroline said dryly and Damon chuckled. "I'll call Mark and get him to fix it while we're gone." She grumbled. "Did you leave your keys at home?" She asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Yeah, why?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Will your dad remember Mark if he comes to get the keys?" Caroline asked as she found his number.

"I'll call him and tell him." Bonnie said then Caroline dialled the number.

"_Hey, Liney._" He answered and Caroline scowled.

"I swear to god, I'll snap your neck if you call me that again." Caroline said annoyed and Damon was surprised by her tone... but he filed away the name for later mockery.

"_Aren't you always such a sweetie when you call?_" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Mark, you need to go get Bonnie's car today." Caroline said ignoring him.

"_What's wrong with it?_" He asked.

"By the sounds of it she needs new pads, the lines need bled and the hydraulics need checked. But since she's Bonnie, you're going to have to check everything else just in case." She said and she heard him huff. Damon was surprised as she totally sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

"_Why can't you do all that? I'm busy._" He said. Damon was kind of stunned that Caroline _could_ do all that.

"No, you aren't. I can hear you playing Black Ops in the background, dumbass. Bonnie's dad will give you her keys. Get her car today or I'll tell Aunt Gloria where you keep your stash." She warned. Damon was highly amused by her blackmailing the guy she was talking to.

"_Fine! I'm going, dammit! You're so bossy, Caroline._" He complained.

"Bossy seems to be the only thing a stoner like you responds to. Now chop chop." She said then hung up and giggled. "Can't believe I'm related to that loser." Caroline rolled her eyes and Bonnie laughed. Damon smirked as he was kind of interested in talking to this Caroline he obviously didn't know.

"Thanks, Care." Bonnie grinned at her.

"Don't thank me yet. If you'd listened to me and changed the pads when I told you to, we wouldn't have had this problem." Caroline pointed out and Bonnie chuckled.

"Not all girls are into car stuff, Caroline." Bonnie pointed out. Damon was kind of _seriously_ shocked that he didn't know that about her.

"Maybe not, but if you have a car you need to make sure it runs properly." Caroline chastised.

"What's your favourite car, Caroline?" Jeremy asked her curiously.

"I have a few, depending on what you mean." She said.

"Any car in the world." Jeremy said and Caroline thought about it.

"I'm torn between the '67 Shelby GT500 Mustang and the '63 Mako Shark I Concept car. Since you said any car." She said and Damon stared at her curiously again. He'd expected her to say something like a Mini or something.

"I've driven the Mako before." Damon said to her and her jaw dropped. Bonnie smirked at Jeremy considering Damon was _starting_ a conversation with Caroline about it.

"Seriously? When?" Caroline asked.

"In 1968. I thought about getting it before I bought my car." Damon admitted and she nodded as she thought about that.

"Disappointing then?" She asked a little sadly.

"No, not at all to be honest. It's just there weren't a whole lot of them and I thought it would draw too much attention since I was kind of laying low at the time." Damon said and she smiled.

"So worth a drive then at some point if I can get a hold of one?" She asked and he smirked.

"Definitely." He nodded. "But if you like Mustangs the '67 fastback is a nicer drive than the GT500." Damon said to her wondering how much she knew about them.

"Won't that just be because the Shelby is a little longer?" Caroline asked curiously and Damon smiled at her for knowing that.

"Yeah, probably. The frame is more or less the same though." He said.

"Apart from the nose, hood and trunk." Caroline said and he smirked.

"True." He nodded.

"Mustangs were at their peak in the late sixties. I seriously don't understand why anyone would ever think that, like, the '77 Cobra was a good idea." She said and he chuckled.

"The nose isn't that bad but from the front tire back, it's a monstrosity." He agreed and she giggled.

"I don't think 1977 was a good year for cars. The '77 Camaro, Skylark and Vantage are hideous too." She said and he laughed.

"They are." He nodded in agreement. Bonnie and Jeremy were looking at each other amused considering they'd never heard Damon talk about anything like that before. That and they didn't really know what the hell they were talking about.

"The '77 Vantage is like sacrilege in comparison to the '70 Vantage." She said.

"Absolutely." He nodded. "They shouldn't have bothered trying to upgrade perfection." He smirked and she giggled.

"Agreed." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they arrived at the area they were camping in. Bonnie and Jeremy couldn't believe that Damon and Caroline were <em>still<em> talking about cars. They hadn't shut up about them the whole way. They couldn't believe there was anything left to talk about. Damon was shocked by how much Caroline knew about not only car models but engines and car history. He was kind of enthralled in their conversation considering cars were a passion of his but he never had anyone to talk to about them. Damon had sent his tent up with Stefan so it would be set up by the time they got there and he'd sent up plenty of alcohol too, considering he figured he'd need it. They parked the car in the woods and Caroline hopped out and opened the trunk while Damon stretched. Caroline noticed the difference in the weight of her bag and she frowned then opened it and started rifling through it.

"Fuck." She hissed.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked her though he knew.

"I forgot my tent." Caroline muttered and Damon chuckled.

"You went camping with no tent?" He asked amused.

"I was so sure I put it in here." She said confused. "I'll run home and get it." She said.

"It's like 100 miles." Bonnie said to her in shock.

"That'll only take like an hour." Caroline waved her off.

"Don't be so dramatic, Barbie. Just sleep in my tent." Damon said to her amused and she looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Mmhmm." He nodded. Bonnie was trying to make herself look busy so she wouldn't grin at how well that worked out. She thought she was going to have to talk Damon into that.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled at him.

* * *

><p>The four of them trudged up through the woods.<p>

"Is this an actual camp site?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"No, it's just a clearing in the woods." Bonnie shrugged.

"That doesn't sound particularly safe." Caroline muttered and Bonnie laughed.

"You do know you're a vampire, right?" Bonnie asked her practically taking the words out of Damon's mouth causing the boys to laugh.

"I didn't mean for me, Bonnie. I just meant that humans do this kind of thing too." She said. "Three vampires and a witch camping, I'm not worried about." Caroline said and Bonnie chuckled.

"The Gilberts must be nuts." Damon smirked and the girls laughed while Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Stefan and I could have a plan to massacre you all in your sleep." Damon said with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Damon, if you were going to kill us all, you would have done it by now." Caroline said and he laughed. "Though I'm considering sleeping outside now, just in case." She said and the three of them laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>They finally made it to where Stefan and Elena were and the three tents were already set up, Stefan had built a fireplace in the middle, he'd set up an electricity generator and plugged in a small fridge, a small TV and a CD player. Damon laughed at the sight of that.<p>

"Are you moving here, Stefan?" Damon asked pointing to the TV and everyone but Stefan laughed.

"We're going to be here for four days, we might get bored." Stefan shrugged and Damon stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't understand the concept of drinking games, do you?" Damon asked him and everyone laughed. "I swear to god, if you brought a guitar I'll break it on your head." Damon warned and they laughed.

"I didn't bring a guitar." Stefan said and Damon narrowed his eyes at Stefan.

"I've known you for 164 years, Stefan. And you still can't lie to save yourself." Damon said and Stefan sighed.

"Fine, I brought a guitar but I'll leave it packed away, okay?" He asked and Damon shot him a look.

"Which one's your tent, Damon?" Caroline asked.

"The blue one." He shrugged and she nodded then opened it and went inside, earning surprised looks from Stefan and Elena.

"Barbie forgot her tent." Damon shrugged.

"I put the blood in the fridge already." Stefan said to him and Damon smirked.

"This is like sleeping in the supermarket for you, huh?" Damon asked him and the others laughed while Stefan glared at Damon.

"Are you going to just make fun of me for four days?" Stefan asked and Damon shrugged.

"Nice thing about eternity, don't you think?" Damon smirked and Stefan sighed.

"Maybe I should just give you your keys back." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

"Not much point if you don't give me the battery back." Damon said. "Which I plan to totally get you back for, by the way." Damon smirked.

"It wasn't done to be mean, Damon." Elena said with wide innocent eyes and he shrugged.

"I know. That's why I'm not pissed." He said and they all looked a little surprised. "You didn't put the bourbon in the fridge, right?" Damon asked Stefan sceptically.

"No, just the beer." Stefan shrugged. "The bourbon is in your tent." He said then Caroline stuck her head out.

"Did you really need twenty bottles for four days?" Caroline asked Damon and everyone laughed.

"Camping with Stefan. Think about it." Damon smirked at her and she giggled.

"Did you bring any more?" She teased and Damon chuckled surprised that she bantered back.

"Standing right here." Stefan huffed and everyone laughed.

"Don't go in a mood, Steffi. Get drunk. You're marginally fun when you're drunk." Damon said amused.


	2. All Hail The Racing Champion

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, so thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! Glad you liked it :D**

* * *

><p>The Set Up<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>The six of them played drinking games for a while and they were all laughing and joking and having a surprisingly good time. Bonnie ended up on her back staring at the sky when she saw something that peaked her curiosity.<p>

"Care?" Bonnie asked absently.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"What's that?" She asked pointing. Caroline looked to the south west where Bonnie was pointing.

"That's an asterism called 'The Teapot'. It's part of Sagittarius." Caroline said. Damon stared at her in shock. How could she know that? Jeremy, Stefan and Elena noticed Damon's surprised look and looked at each other amused. Stefan knew that Damon was quite into the sky as well so it amused him.

"Can you tell me about it?" Bonnie asked as she stared. She'd noticed Damon's look and though she wasn't all that interested in the sky, she thought this would go well with the plan.

"Uh... if you want." Caroline shrugged. "Do you see those two blob like star clusters?" She asked as she pointed.

"Yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"They are the Lagoon and Trifid nebulas. The Trifid is the dimmer one." Caroline smiled as she looked up and Damon blinked in surprise. "It's pretty dark tonight so if you look closely, you'll see the Milky Way coming up near what would be called the 'spout' of the teapot." She said and Bonnie nodded.

"Why's it called the Lagoon?" Bonnie asked.

"Because it looks like a little pool outside of the Milky Way, which astronomers refer to as the ocean of the skies." She smiled. "It's really cool that we can see that actually. September is a good month to see the Lagoon. Normally the moon blocks the view." She said.

"That's cool." Bonnie agreed. Damon was kind of _seriously_ shocked. "When is that Planetarium thing we're going to?" She asked.

"Next Friday." Caroline grinned happily and Bonnie looked surprised.

"Oh." Bonnie said.

"You make other plans?" Caroline asked curiously.

"It's cool. I agreed to go to this with you way before the other thing." Bonnie said.

"What is the other thing?" Caroline asked.

"I got her Foo Fighters tickets for her birthday." Jeremy said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Bon! They're your favourite band! You have to go!" Caroline said.

"I can't just ditch you." Bonnie said.

"Bon, you would have been bored out of your mind. It's totally fine. I'll just go by myself." She shrugged.

"You would go by yourself?" Stefan asked her surprised.

"Dr Seth Shostak is doing a lecture plus a question answer session. There's no way I'm missing that." Caroline grinned.

"Shostak is going to be in Virginia?" Damon blurted surprised without meaning to, breaking his silence.

"You know who he is?" Caroline asked just as surprised.

"Obviously." Damon smirked. "What's the lecture on?" He asked curiously and Bonnie was looking at Jeremy amused.

"A new theory he has that he's basing his next book on. I totally had to compel the tickets but it's so worth it." Caroline grinned. Damon was visibly confused by her as if he was questioning everything he thought he knew about her.

"What are you going to do with the other ticket?" Elena asked with a little amused smile. She hadn't thought the little plan would work but she'd never seen Damon take an interest in anything other than girls and booze so she thought just maybe, it might work. Not that she was happy about that.

"Might give it to Marshall Hicks. He's been trying to bribe me for weeks for it." She giggled. "He even made me a power point presentation about why Bonnie Bennett should not get the ticket and why he should." She said amused and they laughed.

"No way. Do you still have that?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Yeah, I'll show you it when we get back." She giggled. "It's hilarious. He put one of the cons as 'cheerleader'. So I had a bit of a field day about that one and he apologised profusely for being a cheerleader bigot." She smirked and they laughed.

* * *

><p>They went to sleep a short while later and Caroline pretended to be asleep until she was sure Damon was sleeping. She snuck out of the tent silently then hurried into the woods. Damon woke up and noticed Caroline wasn't there and he couldn't hear her outside so because he was generally nosy, he followed her scent. After she got about three miles away from the camp site, she started walking. She was just enjoying the woods at night. It was something she did regularly. That and she could hear a fire burning so she figured there were some campers she could snack on nearby. She walked and extended her senses. Something she loved doing. She liked hearing the nocturnal animals busying about and the others sleeping soundly. It was something she loved about being a vampire. She heard a twig snap behind her and as a reflex she spun around and pinned the person to the nearest tree while she vamped out.<p>

"Oh, Damon! I'm sorry!" She said as she stepped back and changed her face back but he just chuckled.

"No, you did well. You took me by surprise. That's hard to do." He smirked. "What are you doing out here?" He asked her curiously and her face grew a little worried.

"Uh... just taking a walk." She lied and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Want to try that again?" He asked amused and she sighed.

"Fine, I'm hunting. Just don't tell Bonnie." She said and he looked surprised.

"Hunting for what?" He asked and she bit her lip.

"Campers." She said innocently and he laughed in surprise. He was totally amused by her little innocent expression too.

"Really?" He asked a little shocked but with a grin.

"Yes." She said in a small voice.

"Why didn't you take me with you?" Damon asked curiously.

"I... I didn't know if you were still fresh feeding and I really don't want Bonnie to know about it." Caroline said in a ramble.

"I won't tell her. Why are you fresh feeding anyway?" He asked curiously and she sighed.

"I just... I've noticed that I don't need to drink as much blood if I fresh feed. That and it tastes so much better." She said and he smirked.

"How's your control?" He asked. "Is it the snatch, eat, erase method you're using or the shovel method?" He asked amused and she giggled at his choice of words.

"The former." She said.

"When did you start fresh feeding?" He asked.

"About a month after I turned." She said and he looked surprised.

"Did you kill anyone?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head and he looked even more surprised.

"How did you stop yourself?" He asked.

"Well... uh... I've noticed when I feed I feel kind of... uh... can't believe I'm telling you this..." She muttered and he chuckled. "Kind of... turned on." She said and he chuckled.

"That's normal." He said and she nodded.

"So, I remembered that from when I killed after I just turned and before I bit down I just thought of something repulsive so I wouldn't get carried away and it worked." She said.

"Impressive." He nodded in approval. "I should have taken you out for that." He said apologetically and she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I feel kind of proud of myself for doing it alone so it's cool." She grinned. "Well, since you're here anyway, fancy coming with me for a bite?" She smirked and he chuckled.

"Might as well." He smirked back then the two of them started walking. "Are you set on giving that nerd the ticket to see Shostak?" He asked curiously.

"Why?" She asked surprised at the turn in conversation.

"Any chance I could talk you into giving it to me?" He asked and she looked at him surprised.

"You're into astronomy?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's something I follow. I saw Shostak lecture in 1999 and I've wanted to see him again but never got around to it." He shrugged and she smiled.

"Sure, I'll give you the ticket." She nodded and he looked surprised.

"Just like that?" He asked sceptically and she shrugged.

"I'd rather the ticket went to someone who actually _wants_ to be there." She said.

"What about the nerd?" Damon asked and she giggled.

"This might be mean but the face he'll make when I tell him Bonnie's not going but I gave someone else the ticket will be hilarious." She said and he laughed.

"That is quite mean." He said amused and she shrugged.

"He doesn't know it but I've already got another ticket for him anyway." She smiled and Damon looked surprised.

"Why?" He asked confused and she shrugged.

"He just really wants to go and sure he's an uber nerd but he's a sweet guy and Tyler and Matt used to pick on him for being geeky so after he made the power point I got another ticket for him." She said and Damon chuckled.

"You're too nice for your own good." Damon smirked.

"Maybe this way he'll have a fond memory of me instead of the other ones he has." She said ashamed.

"What other ones?" Damon asked curiously and she sighed.

"He kind of asked me to junior prom and I kind of... laughed." She admitted ashamed. "I used to be one of those 'mean girls' and... I just don't want to be remembered like that." She said. Damon saw how much she'd grown up. She'd been forced to grow up too soon and he felt bad about that.

"That's really nice of you to do that for him though." Damon said. "Does he have a little crush on you then?" Damon smirked.

"He wrote in my year book that the highlight in high school for him was one time he gave me flowers and I kissed his cheek to thank him." She said and Damon chuckled.

"I feel bad for the poor little nerd. They're always in love with the popular girls." He said amused.

"Elena thinks I should make out with him at the end of summer party at the Grill before he goes off to MIT." Caroline said and Damon looked surprised.

"Are you going to?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so." She said.

"Why not?" He smirked.

"I wouldn't insult him by giving him a pity kiss. That's worse than not doing it." She said and Damon looked like he'd been slapped. He knew she wasn't making a reference to him but he couldn't help relating to this unfortunate little nerd.

"Yeah, I suppose." Damon agreed. "Where's the lecture?" He asked changing the subject.

"The planetarium in Norfolk." Caroline replied and Damon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"That's quite a drive." He said.

"Well, you can think about if you want to go or not and let me know." She shrugged.

"Is it just the lecture?" He asked.

"No, they're having an exhibition from noon until his lecture at 7pm then afterwards there's a special showing for everyone with a ticket in the planetarium." She smiled. "I'm driving down in the morning." She said. "I might stay overnight if it runs late."

"Well, what about me?" Damon asked her and she looked at him confused.

"Oh... uh... well, I figured you wouldn't want to go together." She said. Damon felt bad again because it was his fault she thought that.

"It's cool with me if it's cool with you." He shrugged.

"Oh. Yeah, okay." She nodded. "Do you want to go to the whole day?" She asked.

"What _exactly_ is the exhibition?" He asked.

"Lots of things to do with astronomy and physics. There are stalls for all sorts of things." She said. "If we go and you don't like it, there's apparently a bar in the planetarium." She smirked and he laughed.

"Okay, we'll go to the whole day then." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes fluttered open in the morning and he squinted immediately because the tent was really bright on the inside. He turned his head to the side and saw Caroline curled up fast asleep on her blow up mattress and her blonde hair nestled her angelic face like a halo. He thought she just looked so beautiful the way she slept. She was always beautiful but asleep she looked like an angel and he smiled softly at the sight of her. He was surprised at just how interested he was in getting to know her. He thought he knew her... but he really didn't. She was maybe a walking Barbie doll and a bit of an airhead but she could talk about cars like a grease monkey which he thought was ridiculously <em>hot <em>and the fact she was interested in astronomy and could actually talk about it intrigued him. The cherry on the top was the fact that she went hunting and he'd enjoyed hunting with her immensely. If he were honest, he'd had a seriously hard time stopping himself from jumping her right afterwards but he'd managed... _barely_. He loved that she wasn't judgemental. She never expected anyone to be anything but who they are and he found that refreshing... but he realised that he'd been terrible to her. He'd realised that long ago but he didn't know what he could say or do to make up for his past behaviour... Then he got an idea and smirked.

Caroline woke up while he was thinking over his little plan.

"Hey." She said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mornin'." Damon smirked. "Can you believe none of them are up yet?" He asked amused and she giggled sleepily. He thought that was quite cute then he internally rolled his eyes at himself for being so lame.

"Humans." Caroline said amused.

"What's Stefan's excuse?" Damon asked her with a smirk.

"With the bunny blood he might as well be human." She said and Damon laughed.

"True." He said amused. "Though it is only 7.30am." He said and she nodded.

"Cool. I think I'm going to run over to the closest town and take a look around. It's Elkin's right? Bonnie and Elena won't be awake until like noon." She said. "Want to come with?" She asked as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair to get out the bed hair look.

"Mmhmm." He nodded. He was thankful that she asked. He didn't want to look pathetic by asking her considering he asked to go with her to the planetarium already after following her when she went hunting alone.

"I hope they have a good coffee place." She said absently as she pulled out her facial wipes and cleaned her face.

"What else are you going there for?" Damon asked as he pulled on his t-shirt.

"I'm going to find a hotel and compel myself in so I can have a shower." She grinned and he chuckled.

"That's not a bad idea." He agreed.

"God, I can't remember how I even got through life without compulsion before." She said and he laughed in surprise that she would say that.

"Are you glad you turned?" He asked curiously and she gave him a look of disbelief.

"Does 'fuck yeah' answer your question?" She asked and he laughed.

* * *

><p>They got ready and both took a change of clothes with them then ran to the town together. They found a B&amp;B and compelled themselves rooms so they could have a quick shower then got ready quickly and met at the reception. Caroline didn't bother with a lot of makeup, just a little eyeliner and mascara and Damon thought she really suited the natural look. They left the B&amp;B and found a pancake house and Caroline suggested going there for breakfast and Damon was surprised at how much he was enjoying her company again. Conversation flowed easily considering they were both into some of the same things. They ended up chatting in the pancake house for most of the morning then they walked around a little until Caroline spotted something that made her grin.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Damon asked her curiously.

"Are you a gambling man, Damon Salvatore?" She smirked at him and he chuckled.

"Depends what you want to bet on." He said.

"I will bet you a hundred bucks that I'll smoke you at that." She pointed and he followed her gaze then laughed. There was a huge advert for a rally driving race track a few miles down the road. Damon grinned at the thought of doing that. It sounded _so_ fun and he was kind of shocked that she'd be up for that but he was thrilled at the thought.

"I really couldn't take your money like that." He smirked at her and she laughed. She'd driven rally cars with her cousin plenty of times so she wasn't worried.

"That confident? Make it $1000 then." She said and he looked surprised.

"You that confident?" He asked and she laughed.

"You game or not?" She asked and he smirked.

"Rules?" He asked.

"Good sportsmanship." She said to him and he nodded in agreement. She obviously meant no foul play like trying to drive the other off the road.

"You're on." He said holding out his hand and she shook it with a devious smirk.

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Jeremy were sitting around the camp site and were starting to get a little worried about where Caroline and Damon were, considering it was nearly dinner time and none of them had seen them all day. Stefan had woken up just after 9am so he knew they'd left before that, but their stuff was still there so they hadn't gone home. Elena fired up the grill just as they heard a laugh that could only be Caroline's and they all looked towards the woods and saw Damon and Caroline walk out and both of them were carrying <em>tons<em> of shopping bags.

"Hey, everyone!" Caroline said happily and Damon chuckled at her amazing mood.

"Hey! Where have you two been?" Bonnie asked.

"Did you just... shop all day?" Elena asked them confused and they glanced at each other and Caroline giggled while Damon just looked amused.

"Sort of." Caroline said amused. She dumped the bags in the tent as did Damon and she grabbed a bottle of bourbon and handed it to him. "I do believe there's one final part of the bet for you to complete." She said to him with a grin and he chuckled.

"You're seriously making me do that?" He asked her amused.

"If it was the other way around, you'd totally make me do that." She pointed out and he laughed.

"Touché." He smirked. Everyone noticed how buddy-buddy they were acting and they were highly amused. Caroline grabbed two glasses and Damon poured bourbon into both of them then he took his glass from her and tilted it towards her. "All hail to the racing champion." He nodded his head and she laughed then they both drank. The other four looked at each other confused.

"That was extremely satisfying. I'm going to bet you more often." She teased and he laughed.

"No way. I've learned my lesson. I'm never betting you again." He smirked and she giggled.

"What did you bet?" Elena asked them curiously.

"This one came up with the idea to race me on the rally track in town and I lost $5000, had to take her shopping without complaining and make a toast to the racing champion." Damon said and everyone laughed. They were quite surprised that Damon would _do_ all of that. They were shocked that Caroline _beat_ Damon. Though Stefan was loving the fact that Caroline came up with that idea considering he knew his brother.

"Five grand?" Bonnie asked shocked and Damon smirked.

"It started at a thousand but Damon was all double or nothing when I beat him the first time. He won the second time then we raced one last time so there would be a clear winner and _obviously_ I won." Caroline grinned and Damon laughed.

"Re-match tomorrow." He said to her and she giggled.

"Fine. You'll just have to take me shopping again." She teased him and he chuckled.

"I was going easy on you. I won't tomorrow." He said and she laughed.

"Bullshit. You'll be eating dust tomorrow too." She winked at him and he laughed.

"And you think _I'm_ cocky." He said to her and she giggled.

"You drive like a girl, Salvatore." She said and everyone laughed at Caroline having the balls to say that to him. He smirked at her for saying that. He actually loved that she would say that.

"Is that so? Fine. You'll see tomorrow when I'm just a speck in the distance." He said and she giggled.

"Yeah, in the rear view mirror." She said and he laughed.

"Walked into that one, huh?" He asked and they all laughed that he would say that.

"Did you have fun though?" Bonnie grinned at them.

"Barbie did." Damon smirked.

"You didn't have _any_ fun?" Caroline asked him amused and he shrugged.

"The driving part, yeah. Waiting for you to try on every dress in every store in town, not so much." He smirked and they laughed.

"That was _one_ store, Damon." Caroline rolled her eyes and he chuckled. "Besides, I bought you a present for being a good sport." She grinned at him and he looked surprised.

"Really? When?" He asked amused. He honestly couldn't remember the last time someone _had_ bought him a present... so he was kind of shocked and a little bit fluttery at her sweetness.

"When you were talking to that guy about that thing." She said and he chuckled at how she worded that. He'd fed on a really annoying guy just to amuse himself while she was in the leather shop. She ducked into the tent where the bags were and Damon was kind of curious so he went in as well and sat down across from her. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand." The others heard her say and they were all grinning at each other at how well their little set up was working out. Damon smirked at her then did as she said. Caroline pulled the present out from the bag and put a little box in his hand. He opened his eyes and looked at it curiously. He lifted the top and was stunned to see the ornate pirate belt buckle he'd been looking at. He was going to buy it then got distracted by the annoying guy and forgot about it. It was a skull and underneath were two crossed pirate swords with an ornate background and he was stunned that she'd actually been paying attention to that. Caroline was watching him curiously for his reaction but he looked up and grinned at her.

"Thanks, Caroline." He said happily then leaned over and kissed her cheek which surprised her but she smiled back anyway.

"You're welcome." She said. "Think they'll be up for that drinking game we bought?" She asked and he chuckled.

"You bought that. I had nothing to do with it." He said and she laughed.


	3. What The Hell Is Weird To You?

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Set Up<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Elena grilled hot dogs and burgers and after the six of them ate, and after a few drinks, Caroline brought out the drinking game... which wasn't really a drinking game.<p>

"What the hell is that?" Bonnie asked Caroline who giggled.

"It's a board game but I think we should change it around a bit." Caroline smirked.

"It's an adult board game, Caroline." Elena deadpanned and Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, but I think we should turn it into a drinking game. Instead of using the board, we'll just use the cards and if you answer the question or complete the challenge, you drink and earn a point, if you don't you drink and lose a point. Then whoever has the most points or is left standing wins." Caroline grinned and they laughed.

"What kinds of questions are they?" Bonnie asked sceptically and Damon chuckled considering Caroline had looked at a few of them in the store.

"Bon, seriously, stop being a stick in the mud." Caroline said and they laughed.

"I'm not... it's just..." Bonnie trailed off and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You don't _have_ to answer anything or do anything you deem inappropriate. Everyone can have... uh... five passes." Caroline said as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"What does the winner get?" Jeremy asked.

"Why don't we all put in like five bucks and whoever wins gets the pot or something." Caroline shrugged.

"So, you want us to answer embarrassing questions or do embarrassing challenges for the chance to win $25 bucks?" Jeremy asked and they laughed. Caroline just sighed loudly.

"I need new friends." She said and they all, including Damon, laughed loudly. "It's just a bit of fun but if you're all, excluding Damon because he doesn't give a crap, too chicken to play, then whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't give a crap?" Damon asked her amused and she giggled.

"If the challenge was to like, do ten jumping jacks in your boxers, would you seriously get embarrassed by that?" She asked and he laughed.

"Fine, you may have a point." He smirked and they laughed.

"I'm in." Elena said surprising everyone.

"That's just because you hate getting called a chicken." Caroline said and she giggled.

"Fine, but can we make some kind of stipulation that anything that is said or happens isn't repeated?" Bonnie asked.

"Like what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas?" Damon smirked at her.

"Exactly." Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, obviously." Caroline said. "Stefan? Jer? You too chicken?" She asked them and the girls and Damon laughed.

"I'm in." Stefan said.

"Fine, me too." Jeremy agreed. "How will this even work?" He asked.

"Well, when you pick up a card, you read over the question or the challenge then you just pick who you'd most like to know that about or see them do something then you tell them." Caroline said. She picked the deck out of the box, shuffled it while everyone else poured themselves a drink then put it in the middle. "I'll go first." She said then picked up the card and laughed.

"This is for Stefan." Caroline smirked and Stefan gulped causing Damon to look highly amused. "Your challenge is to put on a dress." She said and everyone laughed, especially Damon.

"You're joking right? You just _had_ to do that to me in front of Damon." Stefan said deadpan and Caroline giggled while Damon just looked amused. She went over to Damon's tent then pulled out a loose dress she bought while they were out and tossed it to him.

"Nope, not joking." She smirked as she sat back down. Stefan sighed then stood up and pulled the dress on causing bouts of laughter all around. He sat back down then downed his drink and Caroline gave him a point. "You suit pink, Stefan." She commented and they all laughed again.

"How long do I have to wear this?" Stefan asked her deadpan and she laughed.

"Until either the game finishes or you get a challenge where you have to take your clothes off." She smirked and everyone's eyes widened. "Anyway, your turn." She said to him and he reached forward and grabbed a card then read it and laughed.

"Damon?" Stefan grinned and Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're so predictable." Damon mumbled and they laughed.

"Share the story of who you lost your virginity to and what happened." Stefan said and Damon laughed.

"You're a dick, Stefan." Damon said amused and they laughed. "I lost my virginity when I was sixteen to my father's best friend's wife." He said and they all laughed in disbelief. "She was 23 though so it wasn't that much of a big deal." He shrugged.

"And what happened?" Stefan asked him amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"It was when they were visiting for the weekend and I'd gotten into my father's alcohol so I was drunk and she was hot so I asked if she wanted to go for a walk and we ended up in the stables." Damon said and they laughed and he downed his drink.

"Didn't father catch you though?" Stefan asked and Damon smirked.

"He did. But not the first time." Damon said and they laughed.

"Your turn." Caroline said to him. They were all kind of nervous at that considering it was Damon. He picked up the card then read it and smirked.

"This is for Bonnie." Damon said and her eyes widened.

"I quit." Bonnie said and they laughed.

"Don't worry, it's not a bad one." Damon said to her.

"No offense, but coming from you that doesn't really comfort me." She said and he laughed.

"You have five passes to use if you _really_ don't want to answer." Damon reminded her and she sighed and nodded. "What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done and with who?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Why did you have to ask _me_ that?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Well, the challenge was streaking so I thought you'd rather have the question." He said to her. "I mean _I'd_ prefer you streaking but I figured you'd just pass on that." He smirked.

"Fine." She muttered though internally she was relieved he'd asked the question instead. "A cat woman outfit with Jeremy." She said and they laughed. Bonnie was blushing furiously and Jeremy just looked proud. She downed her drink and Caroline gave her a point then she picked up a card. Damon saw the little mischievous glint in her eye and he knew she was going to say him.

"Yes, Bonnie?" He asked her amused and she laughed.

"How did you know I was going to say you?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I saw the evil eye you were giving me." He teased and she laughed.

"Your challenge is to put some kind of makeup on." She said and everyone laughed loudly.

"As in one thing?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Barbie, let's see your eyeliner." He said to her and they laughed. "What?" He asked amused.

"Have you worn eyeliner before?" Elena giggled.

"I've done almost everything before, Elena." He winked at her and Caroline came back out of the tent with her black eyeliner.

"Want me to put it on you?" Caroline asked.

"Fine. Just don't poke me in the eye." He said to her and she giggled. She kneeled next to him and put the eyeliner on gently on the inside of his lower lash line then the top. Everyone was _shocked_ that Damon would let her do that.

"You actually look hot like that." Caroline said surprised and he smirked at her.

"Chicks do seem to dig eyeliner on guys." Damon said amused.

"Let's see." Elena said and Damon turned to look at her and she looked surprised.

"Huh." She said and they laughed because he _did_ look hot like that. Maybe even hotter than before.

"So, my turn again." Damon smirked then took a card. He read it then couldn't decide which one to choose because they were both funny. "Jeremy." He said and Jeremy gulped. "Who is the most inappropriate person you've ever had a fantasy about and what was the fantasy?" Damon asked amused and Jeremy laughed.

"Oh, God." He mumbled and they laughed.

"Please don't say Katherine." Elena said and everyone laughed loudly.

"No. That's gross." Jeremy said.

"Totally." Damon agreed and Stefan laughed.

"Matt's mom." Jeremy said and they laughed. Damon shot him an understanding look.

"Jer?" Caroline cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you know that when you lie, your heartbeat quickens just slightly?" She asked him and Damon and Stefan laughed because they'd noticed too.

"Oh, God. Worse than Matt's mom?" Bonnie asked him shocked.

"Fine! It was Isobel." Jeremy said and Elena looked horrified while Damon and Caroline were buckled over with laughter.

"My _mother_?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed as she laughed. "You jacked off to your sister's mom? That's too funny! Can you _say_ Jerry Springer?" She laughed and Damon physically shook with laughter at Caroline's choice of words.

"She was hot!" Jeremy exclaimed and they kept laughing.

"That's just..." Stefan tried to be disgusted but then he burst out laughing too causing Damon and Caroline to laugh harder which in turn made Bonnie laugh while Elena just looked revolted.

"And? What was the fantasy?" Caroline asked as she laughed.

"Please! Use one of my passes! Just don't answer that!" Elena exclaimed and they laughed louder.

"It was just biting. No big deal." Jeremy shrugged and they laughed.

"I'm giving you two points for that one." Caroline giggled as Jeremy downed his drink. He picked up a card then grinned.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked and she stared at him wide eyed. "Your challenge is to make out with another girl." Jeremy said. "But please not my sister since it won't be hot then." He said.

"You didn't care about the incest two minutes ago." Stefan quipped and Damon and Caroline were in hysterics again.

"Well done, Stefan." Damon said to him impressed as he laughed. "But yes, a little witchy-vampire girl on girl is just the way to get the party started." Damon smirked. Bonnie rolled her eyes then went over to Caroline and the two of them kissed. Jeremy silently got his phone out and videoed it and Damon chuckled when he noticed. When they pulled away, Damon silently motioned for Jeremy to send him that and Jeremy bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"So hot." Jeremy grinned then sent the video to Damon. Damon winked at him when he got it on his phone and Jeremy chuckled. Bonnie got a card then read it.

"Elena?" Bonnie smirked and Elena gulped. "What is one thing each person here does that really annoys you?" She asked. "Just go round in a circle." Bonnie said.

"Uh..." Elena said. "Okay... Uh... it annoys me when Stefan... just replies 'ok' in a text." She said and they laughed considering he did that a lot. "It annoys me when Bonnie... always rinses out a glass before she uses it even though it's clean." She said and they laughed. "It annoys me that Jeremy doesn't seem to understand the concept of putting the seat down in the bathroom." She said and they laughed. "It annoys me when Caroline... hangs up the phone on me just after she tells me something important so I can't comment." She said and they laughed. "It annoys me when Damon..." She trailed off as she tried to think of the most annoying thing about him.

"Don't leave us all in suspense." Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"It annoys me when Damon always has a sarcastic remark about absolutely _everything_." She said and everyone laughed.

"You'd think I was dead if I didn't." He quipped and they laughed.

"You _are_ dead. Get over it." Caroline said to him amused and he chuckled.

"My turn." Elena said as she grabbed a card then giggled. "I was going to ask Stefan but I think it'll be funnier to ask Damon." She said amused and he raised an eyebrow at her. "How many people have you slept with and who was the first and the most attractive?" She asked and Damon laughed.

"You're going to have to narrow it down or I won't be able to give you an answer." He smirked and they laughed.

"Okay... just make it since you came back to Mystic Falls." She said.

"How many people I slept with and who was the hottest?" He asked and she nodded. "Just a minute." He mumbled as he thought about it and they laughed at the fact he didn't just _know _because there were obviously so many. About a two minutes later... "As far as I remember, it's around 110." He said and their jaws dropped.

"You slept with 110 people in two years?" Bonnie asked shocked and he chuckled.

"Those are just the ones I was sober enough to remember. It would normally be way more but there isn't really that much tail in Mystic Falls." He smirked and they laughed in disbelief.

"Dude." Jeremy said in awe and Damon laughed.

"And the hottest in your opinion?" Elena asked and Damon smirked then pointed to Caroline who looked kind of shocked though the rest of them laughed. "The first?" She asked.

"Still Blondie." He shrugged. He downed his drink and the others noticed that Caroline was trying not to grin as she gave him his point. Damon reached forward and grabbed a card then read it.

"Stefan." Damon smirked. "What is the one thing you like most about everyone here?" Damon asked him amused. He thought Stefan would say something like 'when you leave' about him but he was curious nonetheless. They all looked kind of surprised that Damon would ask Stefan that but nobody commented.

"Uh... The thing I like most about Elena is... Her loyalty and protectiveness." Stefan said and Elena smiled then kissed him. "Uh... The thing I like most about Damon... is... you remind me of our mother sometimes so you help me remember her." Stefan said to Damon who looked kind of stunned. He hadn't been expecting that and it made him feel kind of emotional because Damon adored his mother and it was probably the nicest thing Stefan had ever said to him. Stefan saw the look on Damon's face and he knew he should move things along so Damon wouldn't get upset. "The thing I like most about Caroline is she can make anything fun." Stefan said and Caroline smiled at him. "The thing I like most about Jeremy is his bravery and fearlessness." Stefan said and Jeremy grinned at him for that. "The thing I like most about Bonnie is how she sticks to her beliefs regardless of what other people say or think about it." Stefan said then downed his drink and Caroline gave him a point. Stefan picked up a card then read it and laughed. "Jeremy, your challenge is to put lipstick on and kiss each girl on the cheek." Stefan said and they laughed.

"Seriously?" Jeremy asked amused. "Does anyone even have any?" He asked and Caroline giggled then went into Damon's tent and came back out with a red lipstick and gave it to Jeremy. Bonnie put it on Jeremy and they all laughed at the sight of him then he kissed each girl leaving a kiss mark on their cheeks. He downed his drink then took a card and chuckled. "Caroline?" He asked amused and she grinned considering she hadn't been asked yet. "What are your favourite and least favourite sexual positions?" He asked and they laughed.

"Hmm..." She said as she thought about it. "Least favourite is spooning." She said with distaste and they laughed. "That one only works if the guy is seriously endowed but even then it's usually crap." She said and they laughed. "By favourite, what do you mean? As in feels best or is the most intimate or what?" She asked.

"Both." Jeremy shrugged.

"Feels best is the deck chair but the most intimate is the lotus." She shrugged and Damon was quite surprised by her answer but he tried to look unaffected.

"What are they?" Elena asked and they laughed.

"You don't know that?" Caroline asked Elena in disbelief. "Okay, seriously, you two need to like go to a hotel and lock yourselves in your room with the Kama Sutra and don't come back until you know what I'm talking about." She said and everyone but Elena and Stefan laughed loudly.

"Hey, I know what you're talking about." Stefan defended and they laughed.

"Then get her taught." Caroline said and Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy buckled over with laughter while Elena blushed. Caroline downed her drink and gave herself a point. She grabbed a card then read it and laughed. "Elena?" Caroline asked and she gulped. "What's the most embarrassing sexual experience you've had? What happened and who was it with?" Caroline asked. Elena thought about it for a moment.

"I am using one of my passes." She said and everyone said 'aww' causing her to laugh then down her drink and grab a card.

"I totally want to know now." Caroline said and everyone laughed as she put a star next to Elena's name to indicate she'd used one.

"Caroline?" Elena grinned. "Your challenge is to do ten jumping jacks in your underwear." She said and everyone laughed. That was one of the cards Caroline read in the shop earlier so she knew that one when she asked Damon about it.

"You _would_ get me to do that one." Caroline said amused then she shrugged. "Fine." She said and everyone looked surprised. She stood up then walked a few feet away from the camp fire and pulled her top over her head, leaving her in her bra, then she unzipped her jeans and kicked her shoes off and took off her jeans. Everyone laughed when she _actually_ started doing jumping jacks. She did her ten then pulled her clothes back on and sat back down then downed her drink and gave herself a point.

"I can't believe you just did that." Bonnie giggled.

"What's the big deal? It's like wearing a bikini." She shrugged then pulled another card. Damon was highly amused that she'd had the guts to do that. He didn't think the other girls would have. Caroline grabbed a card then laughed. "Oh, Stefan." Caroline said amused. "I can't wait to hear this." She giggled and they laughed while Stefan looked a little worried. "What is the strangest thing anyone has ever asked you to do to or with them sexually and did you do it? Why or why not?" She asked and they laughed. Damon looked pretty amused by that too.

"I really don't want to say that out loud." Stefan said and they all laughed.

"Text me and I'll say it." Damon smirked at his brother and Stefan hesitated then got his phone up and typed up a quick text then sent it to Damon. Damon opened the message then laughted. "That's not _that_ weird." He said and they all looked surprised. "Though, you totally should have done it." He smirked and they laughed.

"What is it?" Caroline giggled.

"A girl wanted Stefan to fuck her with a banana then eat it." He said and they all burst into hysterics. "But he didn't." He said amused.

"Why not?" Caroline giggled.

"You want an honest answer?" Stefan asked and she nodded. "I don't like bananas." He said and they all laughed loudly again. "Wait. What do you mean that's not _that_ weird? What the hell is weird to you?" Stefan asked and they laughed.

"I've been asked to do way weirder things than that." Damon said.

"Like what?" Stefan asked amused.

"It's not my turn." Damon smirked.

"Oh, c'mon, Damon." Caroline giggled. "Just one weird thing." She said and he chuckled.

"Uh..." He said as he thought about it. "One girl wanted to have sex while her male cousin watched." He said and they all looked kind of shocked.

"Did you do it?" Bonnie asked hesitantly and he chuckled.

"Yep." Damon nodded and they all looked kind of shocked.

"Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"She was hot, I was getting laid, what do I care what weird things she was into?" He asked with a shrug.

"I guess." Stefan said tilting his head.

"That can't be the weirdest thing ever though." Caroline said deviously and Damon chuckled.

"True. That was pretty mild." He smirked. "But it's not my turn." He winked at her and she laughed. Stefan pulled a card and laughed.

"Elena? If you were going to have a threesome, who would you have it with?" Stefan asked her amused and she giggled.

"You and Chris Hemsworth." She grinned and they laughed.

"You've totally thought about that before." Caroline pointed out amused. "That took you like half a second to answer." She said and Bonnie and Damon laughed while Stefan and Jeremy just looked grossed out. "What about a girl?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"Well, answer it for if you were going to have another girl instead of another guy." Caroline said.

"I wouldn't with another girl." Elena said.

"Boring. Why not?" Caroline asked her.

"Would you?" Elena asked surprised and Caroline smirked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Caroline said and Damon smirked at her while the others laughed. Damon liked Caroline more and more and he was _hugely_ turned on by that. So much so, he had to start thinking of something else before they all saw how hugely turned on he was by that. "Just pick a girl so we can move on." Caroline said amused.

"Uh... okay... Annalynne McCord." She said and Stefan and Jeremy nodded in approval while Damon just grimaced. "What's wrong with her, Damon?" Elena giggled.

"She's pretty but stick thin." Damon said.

"That's a good point." Stefan agreed.

* * *

><p>They played the game until the humans were too drunk to continue and all of them agreed to play again the next day as they'd all had a lot of fun with it. After Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy passed out, Damon went over to Stefan and motioned for him to follow him and the two of them went into the woods. Caroline was busy taking off her small amount of makeup.<p>

"What's up?" Stefan asked Damon curiously.

"Uh... what you said... about mother." Damon said and Stefan nodded. "Thanks, Stef. That meant a lot." He said and Stefan was pretty drunk so he smiled then hugged Damon. Damon wasn't expecting that reaction but he hugged him back anyway. It felt nice to be in a better place with Stefan. He liked that they seemed to be patching things up. They went back to the campsite and Stefan said goodnight to Damon and Caroline then ducked into his and Elena's tent. Caroline leaned over to whisper in Damon's ear.

"Feel like going hunting?" She whispered so quietly that Stefan wouldn't hear her. She was drunk as was Damon and after their day together she wasn't remotely nervous around him anymore.

"Alright." He nodded with a smirk. They sped into the woods together in the opposite direction they went the night before then when they neared a camp site, they just walked. "You know Gilbert videoed you making out with Bonnie?" Damon said amused and Caroline laughed.

"Seriously?" She asked amused and he nodded then got his phone out and showed her and she giggled. "Why would he send it to you?" She asked with a laugh.

"I asked him to." Damon smirked and she looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you kissing a girl is hot." He replied.

"Is that so?" She asked a little deviously and Damon couldn't really stop himself... He grabbed her hand then pulled her into him and she looked surprised.

"Yes, that's so." He said then cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her. Caroline was surprised but she was drunk so she kissed back. They kissed for several minutes and Caroline was kind of shocked that he wasn't trying to escalate things as she kind of wanted him to... okay, she _really_ wanted him to. It had been a while and she remembered that he was _incredible_ in bed... so she was particularly stunned when he pulled away with just a devious smirk. "We going hunting or what?" He asked and she chuckled then nodded.


	4. They Planned This!

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Set Up<p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>A noise woke Caroline up and she noticed Damon trying to sneak back into the tent.<p>

"Boo." She said and he spun around and she giggled softly at his reaction.

"Hey." He smiled then zipped the tent back up and sat down on his blow up bed.

"Where were you?" She asked curiously as she yawned and stretched.

"I woke up ages ago and got bored _so_..." He grinned. "I went into town and compelled us into the racing competition tonight." He smirked and she smiled widely.

"Awesome. What are the prizes?" She asked curiously and he chuckled at her reaction.

"Twenty grand and a trophy for first prize. Ten grand for second prize and five grand for third." He smirked.

"We going to have a side bet?" She asked amused and he laughed.

"If you want." He shrugged. "By the way, the cars are all booked all day until the race." He said and she frowned.

"That's too bad." She said.

"Maybe... _or_ maybe you'd be interested in something even cooler." He smirked and she looked intrigued.

"I'm listening." She grinned and he chuckled.

"The guy I spoke to told me that there's a racing track about thirty miles from here and the best part is it's racing Formula 1 cars." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"I've _always_ wanted to do that." She said happily.

"Me too." Damon nodded in agreement. "So? What do you think?" He asked with a smirk.

"I think, let's go into town so I can have a shower then hell yeah, let's race." She grinned and he chuckled.

* * *

><p>The two of them were having a blast racing the Formula 1 cars. They did it for hours considering the track was enormous and it was such a rush. They'd decided to do one more lap and Caroline was marginally behind Damon when her left front tire fell off and the car skidded then crashed into the wall. Damon saw it and slammed the brakes in his own car and watched in horror as Caroline's car burst into flames. He sped out of the car at vampire speed before it had even stopped and over to hers and yanked the door off then he pulled her out. He got her away from the car just as it exploded and he realised if he'd been a second later she could have died. She was covered in cuts but he knew she'd heal in seconds.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked her shocked as he stared into her face while holding onto the tops of her arms and she was taking deep breaths trying to keep the tears at bay as she stared at him. He saw her eyes watering a little and he knew she must have been terrified so he surprised her by pulling her into a tight hug and she sobbed a little as the tears finally fell. "You're okay." He said softly as he rubbed her back with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. They stood that way for a few minutes until Caroline got control of herself then she pulled back to look at him. She saw the concern written all over his face then he brushed away her tears with his thumbs softly and she couldn't stop herself... She crashed her lips to his and he responded immediately, kissing back for all he was worth. He was so _relieved_ that she was okay. He held her closely as she kissed him and moments later she pulled away and looked a little embarrassed. "Why don't we go back to the camp site and chill out?" He suggested concerned and she nodded.

"That was scary, Damon." She said to him in a whisper.

"I know." He nodded his head in agreement because he'd been scared too.

* * *

><p>Damon had to compel the people at the racetrack as they had video footage of the tracks and he had to get the tape of them considering he'd used supernatural speed and strength to get her out. After they were compelled, Caroline wanted another shower so they went back to the hotel and he said he'd go get her clothes and she instructed him on what to get then he sped back to the camp site while she showered. It was mid afternoon when he arrived back and he hadn't noticed that he had some of her blood on him.<p>

"Damon? What happened?" Stefan asked shocked when Damon appeared.

"Caroline and I went racing and her car crashed and blew up." He said and they all gasped.

"Is she okay?" Bonnie asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"She's just at the B&B getting a shower but she needed clothes." He shrugged as he opened his tent then went inside. She told him where everything was as her travel bag was organised – which he found highly amusing – so he picked out the jeans, top, bra, underwear and sweater then a pair of socks. He noticed then that his own top was covered in her blood so he pulled his jacket and top off and started rifling through his bag then Bonnie popped her head in.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked and he looked at her. She blushed a little at his undressed state but didn't say anything about it. "Is she okay?" She asked softly.

"She got a major fright but physically she's fine." Damon replied as he pulled on his shirt then buttoned it up.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"We were racing Formula 1 cars about thirty miles from here and the front tire of her car just fell off. She skidded and the metal scraped the ground causing sparks because of the speed we were going then she crashed into the wall and the car went on fire. I got her out then seconds later the car actually exploded." Damon explained and Bonnie's eyes were wide. "After she's dressed we'll come back here and you can talk to her. I'm kind of surprised that she hasn't had a meltdown. She was shaking like a leaf." He said and Bonnie saw that he'd been worried and she smiled softly at him then nodded and left his tent. Damon didn't bother with his jacket because there was still blood on it, then he emptied out one of Caroline's shopping bags and put her little pile of clothes and the other pair of shoes into it then left the tent. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag and tossed it in the shopping bag.

"Can I come too? I really want a shower." Elena said.

"It's like five miles into town." Damon said to her deadpan.

"Well can't you pick me up?" She asked and Stefan shot her a confused look.

"Stefan can take you. You'll slow me down." Damon said to her then didn't wait for a reply. He just took off before she could start with the protests.

"Why didn't you ask me to take you?" Stefan asked her confused.

"Damon was going anyway. I didn't think it was a big deal." She shrugged though she was kind of annoyed that Damon just said no then left.

"Does everyone want a shower?" Stefan asked.

"I would." Bonnie agreed.

"Me too." Jeremy said.

"Cool, I'll run Elena in then bring her back then take the two of you." Stefan said.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Stefan smiled at her. "I'll text Damon and ask him to leave the room compelled so we can all use that." He said.

* * *

><p>Damon got back to the B&amp;B and Caroline was sitting on the bed wrapped in a big towel. He pulled out the blood bag and gave it to her then handed over the shopping bag.<p>

"Thanks, Damon." She said sincerely and he smirked.

"Worth it to see you in a towel." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Did you tell everyone what happened?" She asked as she sipped the bag and he nodded.

"I didn't notice I had your blood on me so Stefan saw it as soon as I got there. So I had to explain in case they thought I offed you or something." He said and she laughed.

"Fair enough." She nodded. "I'm looking forward to a nice strong drink." She said and he chuckled.

"You and me both." He agreed. "Stefan is running the humans here for a shower so he wants to leave the room compelled." He said. "Then I'll come back and fix it when they're done."

"Or, you and I could go to a bar and have a drink then when they're done, Stefan can text and you can fix it then." She said and he smirked.

"If you want." He nodded. "Don't you want to see Bonnie though?" He asked and she sighed.

"No. If I see Bonnie she'll want to talk about every detail of the crash and I'll end up crying and I need to just forget about it. I'm fine. I don't want to dwell on it or I'll be nervous tonight." She said and he looked at her confused.

"Nervous for what?" Damon asked her.

"The competition." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Damon gave her a disbelieving look.

"Are you nuts? You can't drive in the competition tonight." He said to her and she laughed.

"Why not?" She asked him.

"You could have died today." He said to her deadpan.

"I know but I didn't. I've been driving rally cars since I was sixteen and I've never had a problem. They're completely different from Formula 1 cars and honestly? If I don't do it tonight, I'm worried I'll be too afraid to ever do it again. I _love_ rally racing and I don't want to be afraid to do it. So I'm driving tonight regardless." She said to him and internally he was really proud of her for being so brave and strong but he was still worried.

"Fine, but for the record, I just want to point out that I think it's a bad idea." He said and she smiled.

"It's nice that you're worried about me but don't be. You just worry about gunning for first place." She grinned at him. "Because if you don't, then I'll win and I _will_ tell you again that you drive like a girl." She smirked and he laughed.

"So you don't want to go back to the camp site?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No. I don't want to see Bonnie until after the competition because she won't get it. Besides, even if I do crash the rally car it'll be no big deal because the speed is nothing like the Formula 1 cars." She shrugged.

"Fine, but can you not do that please?" He asked her and she was surprised at his question. He actually _cared_ and she saw it.

"I won't. I need the twenty grand." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"What could you need that kind of money for?" He asked her amused.

"You've seen how I shop. If I'm going to live for eternity I have to start saving." She teased and he laughed.

* * *

><p>Caroline got dressed then went down to the bar across the street with Damon. She grabbed a booth while he went to the bar. She was wondering how the hell this happened. She'd been with Damon practically non-stop for two days. He was completely different with her than with the others. He still teased and was sarcastic but he also had full blown conversations with her about all sorts of things. He was nice to her and obviously enjoyed her company. She thought over their two kisses... He kissed her first the night before. Then after her crash all she wanted to do was kiss him and she did. She was a little embarrassed about that considering they didn't have the alcohol excuse but he <em>did<em> kiss back. He _really_ kissed back. The thing that shocked her was the last thought she had before she crashed into the wall was him. When they were hanging out the day before, she thought it was like they were friends... even if she still wanted him. She was pretty sure she would _always_ want him. But she had no idea what they were doing. He obviously wanted to go to the planetarium thing with her but she didn't know in what way. She figured that she was over-thinking this. She thought maybe he kissed her the night before just because he was drunk. She thought maybe he kissed back after her crash just because he was worried about her. _But_ it was Damon. If he'd wanted to, he could have had his way with her the night before. But he didn't move it further than a kiss. So she was seriously confused.

Damon noticed her staring off into space with a confused expression and he gathered that she was wondering what the hell was going on with them. He was too. He liked this hanging out thing they were doing but he was sure if he actually _asked her out_ she'd say no. He would if he were her. He'd given her every reason to hate him. So he decided instead to just keep hanging out with her. Let her see that he liked her. Let her see that he wouldn't hurt her. Let her see that she could trust him. They had eternity, they could take it slow and see what happened. When he reluctantly agreed to go on the camping trip, Stefan hadn't told him that she was going and Bonnie hadn't told her he was going and Caroline had been adamant that she had her tent... His head snapped up in realisation. They'd **planned** this! He was kind of embarrassed but mostly, he was just furious... He was also a _tiny_ bit happy about it because he got the chance to get to know her and he _had_ been having an amazing time. He ordered their drinks then took them over to the booth and sat down across from her.

"I've just had a realisation." Damon said to her and she looked at him curiously. "The other four are trying to set us up." He said and her jaw dropped.

"Bonnie totally got rid of my tent!" Caroline exclaimed and he chuckled.

"You said when you packed your bag that it was there then you locked it but then it's suddenly gone? I think she hocus pocused it away." He said and she nodded as she thought about that.

"Well that's embarrassing." She mumbled as she took a gulp of her cocktail. She felt a little upset by that as she was sure Damon would now pull away from her considering it was what the others wanted. He noticed that she looked a little sad and he guessed what she was thinking.

"It is... but it did kind of work, right?" He asked and her eyes widened a little. She had not expected him to say that.

"We can't tell them that." She said and he chuckled. He was happy she didn't say no.

"Feel like getting a little revenge on them?" He smirked and she laughed.

"Yes, absolutely." She grinned. "What did you have in mind?" She asked amused.

"Well... I happen to know a little supernatural dealer not far from here. How about a little truth potion?" Damon smirked at her and she laughed.

"This is going to be hilarious." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline compelled themselves a car then they drove for about an hour to visit the 'supernatural dealer' that Damon mentioned. He asked her to stay in the car because the guy didn't like vampires but knew Damon so it wouldn't be an issue. He got back to the car about ten minutes later and handed her two vials of strangely coloured liquid.<p>

"What's the difference between the two?" She asked curiously.

"One is the truth potion and the other one releases all inhibitions." He smirked and she laughed loudly.

"They are going to be so mad. I can't wait!" She grinned and he laughed.

* * *

><p>The racing competition was about to start and they were walking to their cars when Damon got a tiny bit nervous so he grabbed her hand to stop her and she turned to look at him in surprise. He cupped her cheek then kissed her and she kissed him back with a small smile on her face.<p>

"Be careful." He said to her when he pulled away and she smiled.

"I'll be seriously pissed if you go easy on me." She said and he chuckled.

"You want to beat me fair and square, huh?" He asked her amused and she grinned.

"It's way more satisfying if I win because I earned it." She said and he smiled.

"Fine, I'll kick your ass then, Blondie." He smirked and she grinned.

"We'll see, Salvatore." She said and he chuckled. "Are we doing a side bet?" She asked as they needed to get going.

"What do you want if you win?" He smirked.

"Hmm..." She said as she thought about it. "A puppy." She said and he laughed.

"Seriously?" He asked amused.

"Yes. Seriously." She nodded and he chuckled.

"Okay." He nodded.

"What do you want if you win?" She asked.

"A date." He said and she looked surprised.

"With me?" She asked and he laughed.

"No, with Stefan. Obviously with you." He smirked and she smiled.

"Okay." She agreed and her stomach fluttered. "Though I might still give you a date if you lose." She smirked and he laughed.

"Then I might still get you a puppy if you lose." He said and she smiled.

"Then may the best racer win." She held out her hand and he chuckled then shook her hand. They broke apart then went over and got in their cars. They strapped themselves in then minutes later was the countdown. 3.2.1. Then they were off. They both drove expertly and the crash didn't cross Caroline's mind. Her mind was too filled with Damon to think about that. She overtook him then he overtook her and it continued that way the whole track. Because they were vampires, they didn't hesitate with their speed as neither had any fear of crashing or getting hurt so they were far ahead of the 23 other drivers. To humans, their racing would look dangerous and reckless as hell but they didn't care.

Damon, considering when he was raised, was into the idea of winning a date with her. Caroline thought the whole idea was so romantic considering things like that only happened in movies and fairytales. Her girly side wanted her to let him win so that he would have _won_ a date with her but her stubborn side wanted to prove that she was the better racer. So she stopped thinking about the bet and just raced as well as she could. She weaved in and out and with her fast reflexes she didn't skid or make any mistakes on the track. They were side by side as they came up to the winning stretch and if one of them slowed down even a fraction, the other would win. Then Caroline had an idea. She paid attention to where Damon's car was and kept next to him the whole way. Damon noticed what she was doing and he smirked. It was a good idea... then they both would win. They crossed the finish line seconds later and the playback cameras couldn't determine a clear winner. So they both came in first. They slowed the cars then stopped and jumped out. The crowd cheered and they were motioned up to the winners' area along with the racer that came in third.

"Congratulations Mr Salvatore and Miss Forbes!" The announcer said over the speakers. "You are tied in first place!" He said and they glanced at each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>They went back to the campsite and they were both in great spirits as they'd been given the first and second place prizes combined so they won $15000 each and the trophy had both of their names on it as there was an engraver at the site who did it for them before they were given the trophy. They'd agreed afterwards that Damon would buy her a puppy and Caroline would go on a date with him as they'd both won.<p>

"Hey!" Caroline grinned at the other four when they got to the clearing. They were looking at Damon and Caroline confused considering they were both in amazing moods and Damon was carrying a huge trophy and Caroline was carrying a little briefcase.

"Where have you two been?" Stefan asked confused.

"We were off winning the West Virginia rally racing championship." Caroline grinned at them.

"You raced after your accident?" Bonnie asked her in disbelief and Caroline nodded.

"We were entered into the competition before the accident and I figured if I didn't do it I'd regret it and maybe be afraid next time and I don't want to be afraid to race. It's too fun to stop doing it." Caroline said and they all looked surprised.

"What's in the briefcase?" Elena asked confused.

"Our winnings. We won $15000 each because we got tied first place." Caroline said and all of their jaws dropped.

"You won fifteen grand each?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"We did." Damon smirked.

"Anybody want a cocktail?" Caroline asked them. "We got a bunch of booze, a shaker and glasses for cocktails." She grinned at them.

"Are you sure you're okay, Care?" Bonnie asked her concerned.

"I'm fine, Bon. Don't worry." She smiled. "So, cocktails?" She asked them.

"That'd be great." Bonnie smiled.

"I'm in." Elena agreed happy that Caroline was okay.

"Sure, why not?" Jeremy asked.

"What kind?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Damon's going to make random ones since he used to be a cocktail bartender." Caroline grinned and Damon chuckled. They all looked at him in surprise but didn't comment. Damon got the large plastic glasses out and the booze and started pouring it into the big shaker they'd bought. Caroline's job was to distract them while he spiked them. He poured the cocktails into the six glasses then put a drop of each of the potions in four of the glasses then hid the vials in his pocket again. He gave three of the glasses to Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy then went back and poured extra alcohol in the other three glasses and gave the last spiked glass to Stefan and the unspiked one to Caroline.

"Cheers." Caroline held up her glass.

"Congratulations on winning the competition guys." Jeremy grinned at them.

"Thanks." Caroline smiled then the six of them took a drink from their glasses.

"That's amazing." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, it really is." Stefan agreed.

Caroline and Damon glanced at each other amused in anticipation of what was to come.


	5. Wasn't Planning On It

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p>The Set Up<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>About four cocktails later, Damon and Caroline started noticing a difference in the other four as they were getting drunk and they all had four drops of each potion. Though Damon had made Stefan's drops bigger because of vampire tolerance.<p>

"We should play that game again. It was fun." Elena said.

"Okay." Caroline smiled then went into Damon's tent and got out the cards. She shuffled them then put them in the middle.

"I'll go first." Damon smirked then grabbed the top card and he laughed when he read it. "Stefan, your challenge is to wear your partner's underwear on your head." Damon said and everyone laughed.

"Okay." Stefan chuckled then went into the tent and put a pair of Elena's bright blue underwear on his head like a hat and came back out and everyone laughed. Damon got his phone out discretely and took a picture of him without him noticing. Stefan took a drink then picked up a card. "Bonnie? If you could have a night of passion with anyone in the world that only you would remember, who would it be and why?" Stefan asked her.

"Damon, because he's hot and I think he'd know what he was doing." She said and everyone laughed while Damon smirked. Caroline and Damon were sitting next to each other and they glanced at each other amused. They knew that everyone would be so embarrassed when they woke up the next morning.

"Hey." Jeremy said to her annoyed and she shrugged then took a drink. She lifted up a card then laughed.

"Caroline? Your challenge is to make out with one member of the group." Bonnie smiled coyly and Caroline smirked then leaned over to Damon and kissed him deeply then pulled away and drank her drink. Both of them saw the others grinning, except Elena, which only confirmed that they'd been set up. Caroline pulled a card from the pile then laughed.

"Jeremy?" She asked amused. "Your challenge is to dance for thirty seconds in your underwear." She said and everyone laughed. Jeremy stood up and stripped down to his underwear while Caroline pushed play on the CD player. They had a mixed party album on and 'No Diggity' by Blackstreet came on and Jeremy started dancing. Everyone was howling with laughter and _obviously_ Damon was filming it for later mockery. When the thirty seconds were up, Caroline turned down the music but left it on and Jeremy didn't bother putting his clothes back on, instead he just sat back down next to Bonnie. He drank his drink then pulled a card.

"Elena? What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Jeremy asked her amused and Elena thought about it.

"My dad walked in on me using my vibrator." Elena said and everyone's jaws dropped then they laughed hysterically.

"I so did not need to know that." Jeremy grimaced while Damon and Caroline were buckled over laughing and glancing at each other amused. They were going to get _staked_ for this! Elena took a drink then picked up a card.

"It's not as bad as you jacking off to my mother." Elena said to Jeremy and everyone laughed loudly. "Damon?" Elena asked and he looked at her amused. "Who do you love most in the world?" She asked with a little smug smile that both Stefan and Caroline noticed, as well as Damon.

"You had to ask _me_ that." He muttered annoyed. He noticed Caroline looked a little nervous of his answer and he gathered that she thought it was Elena... but it wasn't. He knew if he passed on it everyone would _assume_ it was Elena but if he told the truth it would be seriously embarrassing.

"C'mon, Damon. You're not going to be a chicken and use the first pass of the night are you?" Jeremy smirked at him and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Damon muttered. "Who I love most in the world?" Damon asked Elena and she smiled and nodded. "My brother." Damon said and everyone looked kind of stunned. _Especially_ Stefan. Though Elena just looked kind of pissed. Damon took a large gulp of his drink then grabbed a card before anyone could comment. Stefan's jaw was practically touching the ground. "Bonnie? If you could have a list of five famous people you're allowed to sleep with that wouldn't be considered cheating, who would your five be?" Damon asked her and she thought about it.

"Matt Lanter, Alexander Skarsgård, Jesse Williams, Ed Westwick and Chace Crawford." Bonnie grinned and Damon chuckled.

"I don't know who even one of them is." Damon smirked and they laughed. Bonnie took a gulp of her drink then picked up a card and giggled.

"Caroline? Your challenge is to drink a shot out of someone's belly button." Bonnie said and everyone laughed.

"How would that even work?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Lie down, Damon." Caroline smirked and he chuckled then lay down on the ground as Caroline grabbed the bourbon. Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy looked amused while Elena just looked annoyed.

"Don't get this everywhere." Damon instructed and Caroline giggled then leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"But if I get it everywhere I have to lick it all off." She whispered and his jaw dropped a little.

"You really can't say stuff like that." He mumbled and she laughed then pulled up his shirt while he watched amused. She poured the bourbon into his bellybutton then bent down and sucked it up then swirled her tongue to get the excess.

"Well, that felt... weird." Damon said as he sat up and everyone laughed. Caroline took a drink then pulled a card then laughed.

"Stefan?" Caroline giggled. "Your challenge is to moon everyone." She said and everyone buckled over with laughter.

"Did you seriously have to pick Stefan for that? What's wrong with Bonnie's ass?" Damon asked her and she laughed then leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Yeah, but Stefan would be the most embarrassed by that." She whispered and Damon chuckled.

"Fair point." He smirked. Stefan stood up then walked a few yards away from the camp site and mooned them and they laughed. Damon covered his eyes before Stefan did it as he _really_ didn't want to see that. Stefan sat back down, drank some of his drink then picked up a card amused.

"Bonnie?" Stefan laughed. "Your challenge is to take a lipstick and write one word on each of the group's forehead. The words should describe what you think of them. Nobody finds out what is written until you're finished." Stefan said and they laughed and Caroline got out her red lipstick and tossed it to Bonnie. Bonnie thought about it for a moment.

"Great. I'm going to have like 'evil' or 'murderer' on my forehead." Damon muttered and Bonnie giggled.

"No you won't, Damon." Bonnie smiled at him and he was surprised at how fondly she looked at him. Bonnie opened the lipstick then wrote on Jeremy's forehead. Caroline and Elena said 'aww' while Stefan and Damon just chuckled. Bonnie moved over in front of Caroline and smiled then wrote on her forehead. Damon smirked at what she wrote then Bonnie moved in front of him and he eyed her sceptically. She wrote on his forehead and he cocked an eyebrow at her when everyone laughed but she didn't respond with more than a wink which made him more than a little curious. She went over to Elena and laughed a little as she wrote on her forehead. Everyone else laughed loudly when they saw it. She quickly wrote on Stefan's forehead then retook her seat next to Jeremy and took a gulp of her drink.

"Okay, what does mine say?" Damon asked and they laughed.

"Yours says 'epic'." Caroline smiled at him softly and Damon looked at Bonnie surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked her confused and Bonnie smiled.

"It means there's only one Damon Salvatore and the world wouldn't be the same without you in it." Bonnie said and Damon blinked in surprise at her answer. He'd never expected _anyone_ to say something like that about him, especially not Bonnie and he felt a little gooey that she had.

"You're sweet, little witch. You really are." Damon smirked and she blushed while everyone else laughed.

"What about mine?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Yours says 'special'." Caroline smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed Bonnie for that one. "What about mine?" She asked.

"Yours says 'precious'." Stefan said and Caroline's eyes welled a little. "What does mine say?" Stefan asked.

"Caring." Elena said and Stefan smiled. "Mine?" She asked.

"Yours says 'trouble'." Jeremy smirked and Elena frowned while everyone else laughed. Before she could comment, Bonnie pulled a card and she smirked.

"Jeremy, your challenge is seven minutes in heaven with a person of your choice." Bonnie said to him and he grinned. He stood up then offered his hand to Bonnie and she took it then the two of them hurried over to their tent and practically _leaped_ inside causing the other four to laugh.

"Yeah, they're not coming back." Stefan said amused and Damon chuckled.

"You know... that's not a bad idea." Damon said in Caroline's ear and she giggled then turned the music up on the CD player earning a laugh from Damon. Caroline then stood up and pulled Damon by the hand into their tent leaving Stefan and Elena looking stunned.

"You want to?" Stefan asked pointing to their tent and Elena shrugged.

"Might as well since everyone else is." She muttered then went into their tent. Stefan realised that she was jealous of Caroline and it kind of hurt.

* * *

><p>Once inside the tent, Caroline zipped it up then Damon pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. One of her hands ran through his hair while the other cupped his cheek. Damon had his arms around her back and he held her tightly against him. Caroline pushed him down on his back as they kissed and Damon pulled away then whispered so quietly he knew only she would hear.<p>

"We can't keep playing that game." Damon said and she nodded in agreement.

"Bonnie got to you, huh?" Caroline smiled and he chuckled and nodded. "So... let's just stay in here then." She smirked and he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Can we not tell them about what I did?" Damon whispered to her and she looked at him quizzically.

"_We_ did it. Not _you_." She said and he sighed.

"Fine, can we not tell them what _we_ did?" He whispered and she nodded.

"After they're asleep we'll have to get rid of the vials somewhere _far_ from here then since Stefan's hunting in the area too and knowing our luck, he'd find them." She said and Damon nodded. "Elena was pissed at your answer earlier." Caroline whispered and Damon sighed.

"That's another reason I want to stop playing." He admitted and she looked at him curiously. "She'll end up saying something that'll seriously piss me off then I'll want to leave. I never thought of the Elena complication when we were getting the vials." He said and Caroline nodded.

"She wanted you to say her." Caroline replied.

"I know." He agreed. "Honestly though?" Damon asked softly. "Honestly, I can't stand the girl. If I thought Stefan would ever forgive me, I'd snap her neck." Damon said and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" She asked shocked and he nodded.

"But since we're alone in a tent and there's loud music playing and you're _on top_ of me... can we not talk about her?" Damon smirked and Caroline giggled. She felt _a lot_ better about things after his admission.

"Well, it is supposed to be _heaven_." She teased and he chuckled then flipped their positions before she could even register. He leaned down and kissed her softly and she was surprised at how gentle he was being with her. After a few minutes, she was wondering why he wasn't making a move to take things up a notch. "Is something wrong?" Caroline asked him curiously and he looked at her quizzically.

"No, why would there be?" He asked confused.

"Well... are you not in the mood or something?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I'm always in the mood, Blondie." He teased and she laughed. "I just don't think this is the time or place for that." He said and she looked surprised.

"Why not?" She asked and he laughed.

"Eager, are we?" He teased and she rolled her eyes. She saw his face go serious and he stroked her cheek softly. "I like you, Caroline." He said genuinely and she smiled. "So, I'd rather wait until you trust me." He said surprising her.

"What makes you think I don't?" She asked curiously then she noticed the sad look on his face.

"Because I've already fucked up royally with you before and I don't want you to think that's all I want from you because it's not." He said and she was kind of surprised that he would say all of that.

"What do you want then?" She asked.

"What we've been doing since Jeremy picked me up for this trip. Hang out, get to know each other, see what happens." He shrugged.

"Well, you _did_ win a date with me." She teased and he smirked.

"The Disney princess in you totally loves that, right?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"And the 1800s part of you does too." She pointed out and he chuckled.

"Was I that transparent?" He smirked and she smiled.

"No." She shook her head. "I just think deep down and hidden away there probably still is a sweet, southern gentleman in you somewhere." She said and he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I think that died when I did." He said and she smiled fondly at him.

"You keep telling yourself that. You can be yourself with me, Damon. Good, bad, sweet, monstrous... You can trust me." She said and he nodded.

"I know." He said and internally she was surprised.

"But for now, why don't we just make out and leave the serious chat for another time?" She asked and he laughed then kissed her.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were lying side by side staring at the ceiling of the tent unlike the other two couples. Their relationship had somewhat fizzled out... okay <em>seriously<em> fizzled out months before.

"Why did you ask Damon who he loved most?" Stefan asked her softly and she shrugged.

"I wanted him to say me." She said and Stefan's jaw dropped that she would be so frank about what he already knew.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because he never pays any attention to me anymore and I wanted to know if he still felt for me." She said and Stefan gave her a confused look.

"Are you in love with him?" Stefan asked her in disbelief.

"Yes. But you knew that." She said and he looked shocked.

"Then why are you with me?" He asked her.

"Because I love you too." She said.

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline's heads snapped up with what they heard Elena say. Caroline saw that Damon looked furious.<p>

"And now I want to leave." He said to Caroline annoyed.

"Then let's leave." She said. "Though, I quite like that little town. Want to stay in the hotel tonight?" She asked him and he nodded. The two of them packed up their stuff in the tent then unzipped and left the tent. "Do you want to pack up the tent or just leave it?" She asked him.

"Leave it. It's just a tent." He muttered just as Stefan came out of his tent. He saw that Damon had his bags as did Caroline. Caroline understood that Damon wasn't pissed at her so she didn't take his annoyed tone personally.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked confused.

"Leaving." Caroline said to him and his jaw dropped.

"Why?" He asked worriedly.

"Because of Katherine 2.0." Damon said seriously as he pulled on his jacket.

"You heard?" Stefan asked him in a small voice and Damon could see Stefan was really hurting and it tugged at his heart. Damon walked over to him and put his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"You can do so much better than her, Stefan. You deserve someone who only sees you." Damon said genuinely and Stefan looked taken aback. "And if I don't leave, I'll snap her neck." He said and Stefan's jaw dropped. He was shocked at Damon's reaction. "So keep the bitch away from me." Damon warned then went over to Caroline who had a makeup remover wipe. She wiped the lipstick off of his forehead then threw the wipe in the bag they were using as a trash can.

"If you don't feel like sleeping in there with her, the mattresses and blankets are still in Damon's tent." Caroline said to Stefan sincerely and he nodded to them thankfully.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked and Damon was livid at how hurt his brother was. He was beyond outraged that Elena felt that way. Sure, she wouldn't have said that without the truth potion but that was _worse_ considering she would have just continued seeing Stefan like nothing was wrong.

"We're going to the hotel for the night." Caroline replied. "Are you okay, Stefan?" Caroline asked him softly.

"No, not really." He replied and Damon just looked even more furious. Stefan saw Damon's wild eyes and knew that it would be better for Damon to get the hell out of there. "But I'll be fine. Just go. I'll see you both tomorrow." He said.

"Okay, goodnight, Stefan." Caroline said.

"Goodnight." Stefan said to them both.

"You know where we are." Damon said to him and Stefan nodded then the two of them left. Elena came out of the tent just as Damon and Caroline sped away.

"Where are they going?" Elena asked confused.

"They heard what you said so they left." Stefan said to her and Elena looked stunned. "I'm sleeping in Damon's tent tonight." Stefan said to her then slipped into Damon's tent and zipped it up then locked it so Elena couldn't come and annoy him. Elena rolled her eyes then went back into her tent. She didn't get the big deal. Everyone knew she had feelings for Damon so she didn't see what the big shock was.

* * *

><p>Damon hardly slept. That look on Stefan's face was eating away at him. Stefan had been so hurt by that... and he'd just left him there alone. At just after 4am, he couldn't take it anymore so he got up silently and got dressed then sped to the camp site. It was eerily quiet with only the humans' soft breathing for noise.<p>

"Stefan?" Damon whispered outside his tent as he noticed it was locked. "Stefan?" He tapped the fabric and he heard rustling then the zip went down and Stefan peered out only to see Damon there.

"Hey." He said.

"Let's go for a walk." Damon said to him and Stefan nodded then pulled his shirt on from the night before and left the tent. He and Damon left the campsite and went into the woods. They walked for about ten minutes in silence then came across a big log. Damon swung his leg over one side and sat down which surprised Stefan but he did the same from across him. "I have to tell you something." Damon said with a gulp and Stefan looked at him nervously considering it was still dark so he gathered Damon couldn't sleep because of whatever he had to tell him.

"What?" He asked softly.

"Caroline and I figured out the set-up." Damon said and Stefan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What? When?" He asked.

"Yesterday after her accident." He replied.

"I'm sorry." Stefan replied nervously.

"Don't be. It worked so I can hardly complain about it." Damon replied and Stefan looked surprised that Damon wasn't pissed... And that he _admitted_ that it worked.

"I thought you'd be mad if you found out." Stefan said and Damon nodded.

"I was mad yesterday. Well, more embarrassed than mad, I think." He said. "So, we decided to get a little embarrassing revenge on you four." He said and Stefan looked confused. "But it wasn't meant in like a _mean_ way. You have to believe me, Stefan. You know I've done plenty of things to you in the past to hurt you but this wasn't meant to cause problems. It was just supposed to be a little embarrassing since we were embarrassed about the set-up, but something that we'd all laugh at in the future looking back." Damon said.

"I believe you. What did you do?" Stefan asked with a sigh.

"Caroline and I spiked the four of you with two potions. One that releases inhibitions and a truth potion." He said and Stefan blinked in surprise. "But the Elena thing was never meant to happen. You might not believe me but the last thing I want now is to actually _hurt_ you." He said.

"So the only reason she said that was because of a truth potion?" Stefan asked shocked and Damon nodded reluctantly. "But that makes it _worse_." Stefan said in disbelief. "That means that she would have just let things keep going without ever telling me the truth." He said. Damon was surprised that Stefan had the same reaction he'd had.

"You know what I think about this already. I think you deserve better." Damon sighed.

"Things haven't been good... well... ever, really." He said truthfully.

"Going after a girl who looks _exactly_ like an evil vampire we used to sleep with was never a good idea for either of us." Damon smirked and Stefan chuckled.

"We'll know that for next time then." Stefan said amused and Damon smirked.

"Nah, I'm going to see how this thing with Blondie plays out." He said and Stefan blinked in surprise.

"What exactly _is_ going on there?" He asked and Damon shrugged.

"We're going on a date and we kissed a few times since we got here." He replied and Stefan looked surprised.

"So the set-up really did work." Stefan said amused and Damon laughed.

"Don't tell the others that." He said.

"I can't believe I mooned everyone." Stefan groaned and Damon laughed.

"Jeremy's underwear dancing was way worse than that." He said and Stefan laughed. "I videoed it for later mockery." He smirked and Stefan chuckled.

"Are you going to tell the others?" He asked.

"About the potions?" Damon asked and Stefan nodded. "Wasn't planning on it." He replied and Stefan smiled.

"I won't say anything." He said.

"It wouldn't bother me if Elena and Jeremy found out that I did that but Bonnie totally got to me with the epic thing and I feel bad for doing it to her." Damon muttered and Stefan grinned at Damon _admitting_ that.

"You _could_ just say that you spiked me, Elena and Jeremy only since Bonnie's a witch. Bonnie didn't do anything that embarrassing." Stefan pointed out. "And we were all drunk before we started playing anyway." He added and Damon shrugged.

"That's a good idea. I'll see what Blondie says." He replied. "So are you mad at me?" Damon asked and Stefan shook his head.

"No, I believe you that you weren't trying to cause any trouble." He said.

"Well, a little trouble." Damon smirked and Stefan chuckled. "But the funny kind not the drama kind." He said.

"Why is it you couldn't tell me all of this in the morning?" Stefan asked curiously though he figured he knew why.

"I... uh... felt guilty." He replied and Stefan smiled surprised at Damon admitting that.

"Maybe there's hope for you after all." Stefan winked at him and Damon chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Stefan. You know that's not true." He smirked and Stefan smiled.

"What am I going to do tomorrow after Elena wakes up?" Stefan asked with a sigh.

"Honestly? I think you should get your stuff and your car and just come to the B&B then drive Barbie and I home tomorrow. Screw the doppelganger. Jeremy has his car. He can drive them back." Damon replied.

"Yeah, okay." Stefan nodded his agreement.


	6. Steffa and Dammo

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long :(<strong>

* * *

><p>The Set Up<p>

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>They went back to the camp site and Stefan snuck into the tent Elena was sleeping in and silently got his things. Damon carted the TV to Stefan's car while Stefan got his stuff. Stefan joined him a few minutes later, they loaded the car then Damon got in the passenger seat as Stefan jumped into the driver's side. He started to drive to the small town nearby.<p>

"I'm wide awake now." Damon muttered and Stefan chuckled.

"Is Caroline sleeping?" He asked and Damon nodded.

"Well, she was when I left." He said.

"So you two got a hotel room together and _nothing_ happened?" Stefan asked sceptically and Damon smirked.

"Aren't you nosy?" Damon asked amused.

"Yes." Stefan nodded unashamedly and Damon laughed.

"Nothing happened." Damon confirmed. "I was pissed and she was tired from the long stressful day. Wouldn't have been anything spectacular because of that." He shrugged.

"You want to wait? _You?_ Are you feeling alright?" Stefan asked amused and Damon rolled his eyes.

"What can I say, dude? I kind of like Blondie." He smirked and Stefan laughed.

"Good. She's a nice person." Stefan replied.

"She's a 'nice person'?" Damon chuckled.

"What's wrong with that?" Stefan asked confused.

"That's the most boring thing to call someone ever." Damon said amused.

"Well, what should I say about her?" Stefan asked cocking an eyebrow. He was quite interested to hear how Damon would describe her.

"She's funny, sweet, kind, crazy, brave, a little annoying, blunt, smart while still a complete airhead and she's beautiful while still being totally hot." Damon replied and Stefan gaped at him. "What?" He asked confused.

"You _do_ like her." Stefan said surprised and Damon sighed.

"I suppose." He shrugged and Stefan chuckled at his stupid brother.

"I feel like getting drunk." Stefan said and Damon laughed.

"Then let's get drunk." Damon said amused. "It's still dark." He smirked and Stefan chuckled.

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes fluttered open at just before 8am and she rolled over to find a note on her pillow instead of Damon. She picked it up and read it.<p>

_Stefan's at the hotel. We're in room 125 if you want to come join us when you get up. Damon_

Caroline was kind of surprised that Damon would go hang out with Stefan but she was kind of intrigued. She got up, had a shower then got dressed and put on some makeup. She wandered down to the room and knocked. She could hear the TV on loudly and two seconds later Damon opened the door with a smirk and nodded his head to come inside.

"Hey." She said then kissed his cheek. She walked in the door and found Stefan sprawled on one of the couches with a half empty bottle of bourbon. She noticed seven empty bottles on the floor.

"Caroline." Stefan slurred and she giggled at him being so drunk.

"You're drunk?" Caroline asked Damon amused.

"Mmhmm." Damon nodded then sat down on the other couch and grabbed his own half empty bottle and took a swig. She noticed they were watching an old western movie and she was highly amused.

"So you're sitting drinking at 8.30am while watching a western?" Caroline giggled and they laughed.

"Not very vampire -like." Damon admitted amused as Caroline sat down next to him since Stefan was taking up the whole other couch.

"Just felt like getting drunk." Stefan slurred and she laughed. "Damon! I just had the best idea!" He exclaimed and both Damon and Caroline laughed.

"What's that Stef?" Damon asked amused.

"We should play the game again but you have to drink the truth potion this time too." Stefan said and Caroline snapped her head to look at Damon in surprise.

"I always tell the truth." Damon smirked. "Too bluntly, perhaps." He said amused.

"You told him?" Caroline asked shocked and Damon nodded.

"He won't tell the others." Damon said.

"He doesn't want to hurt Bonnie's feelings." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes while Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, I know." Caroline smirked.

"Stefan doesn't need the potion." Damon muttered.

"Stefan?" Caroline asked amused and Damon rolled his eyes knowing he wasn't going to like what she was about to ask.

"What?" He asked her curiously.

"Can you tell me a story about Damon when he was human?" She asked amused and Damon scowled at her.

"Of course!" Stefan exclaimed.

"No, Stefan." Damon said and Stefan waved his hand as if to wipe away Damon's concern.

"You can tell a story about me after." Stefan said and Damon sighed.

"Fine but non dirle che ho i capelli ricci o ti ammazzo." Damon warned and Stefan chuckled. _(do not tell her that I have curly hair or I'll kill you.)_

"Yeah, I know that already." Stefan smirked.

"You have curly hair?" Caroline asked surprised and Stefan burst into laughter while Damon's jaw dropped.

"What?" Damon asked shocked and Stefan couldn't contain it and he was full on _giggling_.

"Priceless!" Stefan exclaimed and Damon shot him a dirty look.

"You speak Italian?" Damon asked her in disbelief and she giggled.

"Not really. I can understand quite a bit though." She said amused and he deadpanned.

"Can you just pretend you didn't hear that?" He asked her and she laughed.

"I don't think so, Curly Sue." She said and Stefan buckled over at the nickname and was in full hysterics. Damon glared at her for the nickname and she laughed.

"Curly Sue!" Stefan laughed loudly. "Amazing! I love you, Caroline!" He exclaimed as he laughed and she giggled at his drunkenness. Damon crossed his arms over his chest and full on scowled at the TV as he ignored the two of them.

"Aww, don't get mad, Damon. You tease all of us for _everything_. You need to learn how to take a little teasing back." She smiled.

"You do realise you just told _Stefan_ that ridiculous nickname. He will remember that for _eternity_." Damon mumbled and she giggled.

"I'm sure there are plenty of things that you will tease Stefan for, for eternity." She smirked.

"I'll just have to come up with a worse nickname for you, Liney." Damon said and Caroline deadpanned.

"I do not respond well to being called that." She warned and he smirked.

"Well, then." Damon replied and she chuckled.

"Does this mean you don't like me anymore?" Caroline teased and his lip twitched in amusement.

"That's exactly what it means." He replied and she winked at Stefan. She figured two could play at that game.

"Oh, well, in that case, Stefan, do you want to go to the planetarium with me?" Caroline asked and Stefan understood what she was doing and he was totally amused. Damon's jaw dropped and he turned to look at her.

"You said you were going with me." Damon said to her surprised and she shrugged.

"You said you don't like me anymore, why would I go with you?" She asked him amused and he scowled at her.

"Sure, Caroline. Sounds fun." Stefan agreed and Damon shot his brother an annoyed look.

"You're not going, Stefan." Damon said and Stefan gave him an innocent look.

"Why not?" He asked and Damon clicked.

"Oh, I see. You're both mocking me." Damon said and they laughed.

"Lighten up, Salvatore. You're not supposed to be the broody brother." Caroline winked at him and he couldn't help a little chuckle from escaping.

"Whatever." He replied amused.

"So since _Damon_ revealed his curly hair, Stefan, I want a story." Caroline said and Damon shot her an annoyed look for bringing it up again and Stefan laughed.

"Don't tell anyone about that." Damon warned and she smiled.

"Or what?" She asked amused. He had to admit he wasn't prepared for that question.

"I'll tell Bonnie about that thing you don't want her to know about." Damon said and her eyes widened.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone." She muttered and he smirked.

"Excellent." He replied.

"You suck." She said and he chuckled.

"You too, dear." He countered and she giggled.

"What kind of story?" Stefan asked Caroline with a smile.

"Something funny and totally embarrassing." She replied and Damon rolled his eyes while Stefan chuckled.

"Just remember, anything you tell her, I will have a story to match it." Damon pointed out to his brother and Stefan chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm totally drunk. I couldn't care less right now." Stefan said amused and Caroline giggled. Damon was kind of amused by his reply but he was also kind of worried... He got up to a _lot_ of embarrassing crap that he didn't want Caroline to know about. "Let's see..." He said as he thought about it then laughed. "When we were human, Damon had this habit of falling asleep in really weird places." Stefan said and Caroline giggled while Damon rolled his eyes knowing where this was going. "He just fell asleep wherever we went." He chuckled. "He literally couldn't rest his head against something without passing out." Stefan said and Caroline laughed. "He also used to have a habit of talking in his sleep." Stefan smirked at Damon. "So one time Damon and I were in church with father and Damon got really bored and he happened to rest his head against the back of the bench and he passed out during the sermon." Stefan chuckled and Caroline listened in fascination. "I think Damon was about eighteen at the time and it was at the part where everyone bows their head and prays in silence." Stefan shook with silent laughter. "Then he mumbled something like 'mmm take the corset off, Julia'." Stefan laughed as did Caroline. "The _entire_ church heard him say that... including Julia... the minister's daughter who Damon totally liked." Caroline buckled over with laughter and Damon was kind of embarrassed but it was kind of funny so he chuckled a little. "So, the whole town knew that Damon was having a sex dream about the minister's daughter _in church_." Stefan said and she laughed.

"That's hilarious." Caroline giggled.

"First of all, it wasn't _exactly_ a sex dream since I hadn't gotten the corset off by the time our father smacked my arm to wake me up." Damon pointed out and they two of them laughed loudly. "Second of all, she totally liked me back and I ended up getting laid because of it so it worked out." He smirked and they laughed.

"You had sex with Julia?" Stefan asked him shocked and Damon smirked.

"Mmhmm." He nodded and Stefan laughed in disbelief. Only Damon.

"Weren't you totally embarrassed?" Caroline asked Damon who shrugged.

"It probably wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't blurted 'I won't tell your father' when our father slapped him awake." Stefan said and Caroline was back to fits of laughter.

"The minister pulled me aside to lecture me about having impure thoughts about his daughter, in church no less, so I ended up telling him that it was a different Julia." Damon chuckled and they laughed.

"Did he believe you?" Stefan asked amused.

"At first." Damon nodded. "But I think when he caught Julia and me in her bedroom together, he kind of figured it out." Damon smirked and they laughed loudly.

"So you were a total man whore back then too?" Caroline asked him amused and Stefan laughed while Damon chuckled.

"I'm not a _man whore_." Damon said and they laughed.

"Yeah, you really are." Stefan said and Damon rolled his eyes.

"What _else _is there to do when you live so long?" He asked them and they laughed.

"Stefan story." Caroline said to Damon who chuckled.

"I remember my first day of school." Damon smirked and Stefan rolled his eyes. "Stefan's three years younger than me so I was six and he was three and he was used to having me around all day. I went to school and Stefan cried _all day_." Damon said and Caroline giggled.

"Aww, that's cute." She said.

"I came home and Stefan practically flattened me." Damon chuckled and Caroline smiled. "He held on for dear life and wouldn't let me out of his sight. The next day the same thing happened and my father was really concerned that there was something wrong with him. Stefan seemed to realise that it was an everyday kind of thing and in his little mind that was just not acceptable." Damon smirked and she giggled. "So, on my third day of school I was about to leave the house with my father when Stefan comes running out of my father's office with his work bag and tells us that he's going to school too." Damon chuckled and Caroline laughed. "My father told him no and he just started to _scream_." Damon laughed as did Caroline. Stefan was blushing. "For some reason he couldn't say Stefan so he used to think his name was Steffa and he used to refer to himself in the third person. So he was screaming 'Steffa goes to school too' over and over." Damon was shaking with laughter as was Caroline. "He was so hysterical that I ended up having to stay home from school to calm him the hell down." Damon said amused and she giggled. "It got to the stage that I couldn't say goodbye to him in the morning, I used to have to sneak out of the house or the 'Steffa goes to school too' thing started all over again." He chuckled. "I only went to school that year for like two weeks because Stefan couldn't deal with it so my father ended up having to get me a private teacher so Stefan could be there too." Damon chuckled.

"Aww, that's so cute." Caroline giggled.

"Did you _have_ to tell _that_ story?" Stefan asked Damon dryly and Caroline and Damon laughed.

"You were so cute running around calling yourself Steffa though." Damon teased and Stefan blushed which Caroline giggled. She thought it was nice to see them interact this way.

"I used to call you Dammo too." Stefan smirked and Damon chuckled.

"Yeah and father you called fadda. Like a cross between father and dada" Damon laughed.

"I forgot about that." Stefan said amused.

"He used to speak like a little weirdo." Damon said to Caroline with a chuckle. "He'd say things like 'Steffa goes to the stables with Dammo' instead of 'can I go to the stables with you'." Damon chuckled and Stefan rolled his eyes while Caroline laughed. "I used to sit and tell him to say 'Ste' and he'd say it then 'fan' and he'd say it then I'd say 'Stefan' and he'd grin and say 'Steffa'." Damon laughed as did Caroline. Stefan was still just blushing. "He was such a funny little boy." He said amused.

"Did you like having a brother when you were little?" Caroline asked and Damon laughed and nodded.

"So much so that when I was three and Stefan was born, I used to tell people that _I_ was his father." Damon said and the three of them laughed loudly.

"I forgot about that!" Stefan laughed. "That's funny." He said amused. "How old were you when you finally believed I was your brother?" He asked and Damon laughed.

"Five." He said and they laughed.

"What was Stefan's first word?" Caroline asked curiously because she figured it would be something to do with Damon.

"Dammo." Damon replied with a smirk and Caroline giggled.

"What was yours?" She asked and Stefan laughed.

"Mama." Stefan said and Caroline giggled while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Neither of you ever mention your mom." Caroline said and they shrugged.

"She died when Stefan was born." Damon replied. "I don't really remember her." He said.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said sincerely.

"It's alright." Stefan shrugged with a smile. "What was your first word?" He asked Caroline amused and she laughed.

"Liz." She replied and they laughed.

"Really?" Damon asked amused.

"Yeah, apparently I refused to call my parents 'mom' and 'dad' until I was like four. They were Liz and Bill and nothing could convince me otherwise." She said and they chuckled. Damon noticed Stefan's droopy eyes and looked at him amused.

"Maybe you should have a little nap, Steffa." Damon said and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that." Stefan said. "But yeah, that might be a good idea." He said as he was still drunk.

* * *

><p>Stefan climbed into the bed and Damon and Caroline left his room to go down to theirs.<p>

"You look tired too." Caroline pointed out and Damon yawned despite himself.

"I could sleep." He agreed. "Join me?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and she chuckled.

"Yeah, okay." She smiled. Damon kicked off his shoes and took his jacket and jeans off but left his boxers and t-shirt on then climbed into the bed. Caroline took her own shoes off and got in beside him. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her then pulled away to look up at her. "So does that mean you like me again?" She asked teasingly and he chuckled.

"That depends." He replied and she giggled.

"On?" She asked.

"If you're taking me with you on Friday or not." He smirked and she laughed then pecked him on the lips.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Okay, I like you again." He said and she laughed.

"Oh, I see. You're just liking me to go to the planetarium." She teased and he rolled her onto her back with him on top. He kissed her cheek and lips.

"No, because if it was just the planetarium, I could compel my way in." He replied and she smiled.

"True, but then you wouldn't get the little goodie bag." She smirked and he laughed.

"Well, I didn't know anything about that." He pointed out amused.

"True." She said amused. "Damon?" She asked curiously and he chuckled knowing it would be ridiculous.

"Caroline?" He asked back and she smiled.

"How do you keep your hair straight?" She said and he deadpanned.

"Can we not talk about that?" He asked annoyed and she smiled then ran her hand through his hair softly and she could tell he enjoyed the affectionate little gesture.

"Why don't you like it?" She asked softly and he rolled his eyes.

"It just looks stupid." He replied and she touched his face softly.

"I doubt that." She replied then leaned up to kiss him softly and he kissed back immediately. She deepened the kiss and after a few minutes Damon pulled away then rolled onto his back beside her. She lay on her side and propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him curiously. She knew why he pulled away. He wanted her to trust him first. She liked that – but at the same time, a girl has needs. She ran her hand down his stomach and slipped her fingers under his t-shirt and drew circles on his hip bone and he looked at her.

"What are you doing, Miss Forbes?" He smirked at her.

"Pondering." She replied and he laughed at her chosen word.

"Pondering?" He asked amused. "And what, my dear, are you pondering?" He asked.

"I'm pondering how much self-control you have." She said and his jaw dropped a little.

"What?" He asked in disbelief and she smirked then lightly scraped her fingernails up his side earning a shiver. "You're trying to seduce me?" He asked amused and she giggled.

"Of course not." She smirked and he chuckled at her lie.

"But I thought..." He trailed off as he looked up at her then saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"I do believe that was _your_ idea... not mine." She said and he chuckled. She leaned down and kissed him then kissed down his neck and she knew it wouldn't be much longer. "So, if _you_ aren't going to do anything, would you mind terribly if I had my way with you?" She asked and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little and he couldn't help his body's reaction to what she said. Caroline saw the difference in the covers and smirked at him. "Is that a no then." She asked and he chuckled.

"Fine, Miss Forbes. Go ahead." He smirked. He was kind of interested in what _exactly_ she had in mind.


	7. Trust

I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this! Hopefully this will have enough mush _and _smut to satisfy you :D**

* * *

><p>The Set Up<p>

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Take your clothes off." Caroline instructed and Damon gave her a mixed confused and sceptical look... considering... wouldn't she want to do that part? He sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head and dumped it on the floor then looked at her again. "Boxers too." She smirked and he chuckled then pulled them off and dumped them on the floor too. The cover was still up to his waist though. He lay back down and shot her an amused look.<p>

"You're still completely dressed." He pointed out and she nodded.

"Mmhmm." She said amused then leaned down and kissed him. Caroline knew from experience that Damon was the dominant one in bed. _Always_. So she'd always wanted a chance to just do whatever she wanted to him. She wanted to see if he'd allow that. Damon kissed her back and her tongue mingled with his. Caroline put her hand on his chest then gently scraped her fingernails down his chest slowly, down his stomach and he groaned a little in anticipation. Her fingers trailed down his stomach under the covers then down his shaft. Damon softly bit her lip at that move. She wrapped her hand around him and started to stroke lightly and he moaned a little into her mouth. He moved his hand up to unzip her jeans and Caroline stopped stroking him and pulled away from the kiss to look at him. "No." She shook her head and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Just lie there. I have plans for you, Salvatore." She smirked and he chuckled a little at her cheeky expression.

"But... I never just lie there." He said and she nodded.

"I know. That's why you're going to." She said and it finally clicked in his brain.

"You want to dominate me?" He smirked amused and she shook her head.

"No, not at all." She replied softly. "It's not about domination. It's about trust." She said and he understood.

"Okay." He replied because he wanted her to trust him.

"Good." She smiled then kissed him again. He _did_ move his hands to hold onto her though and Caroline allowed it. Her hand went back to his cock and she stroked him again. She increased her speed a little and Damon's hands tightened slightly on her and she just _knew _he was dying to just pin her to the bed and have his way with her... but he didn't. That made her very pleased.

In all honestly, Caroline liked nothing more than turning her bed partners into mush and she wanted to know if she would be able to do that with Damon too. Nobody knew it, but after she and Tyler broke up, she'd become quite promiscuous so she'd had quite a lot of experience recently with that. She pulled away from the kiss and slowly kissed, sucked and bit down Damon's neck while continuing to pleasure him with her hand. She added a little twist then to her hand movements and Damon gasped at the new sensation. She continued kissing, licking, sucking and lightly biting a trail down his chest, swirled her tongue around his nipple then kept going.

Damon realised what she was going to do and he wasn't really sure he wanted her to. He wasn't a fan _in general _of it but he did say he'd lie there so he just let her keep going. She bit his hip bone gently and he groaned a little at that since it had always been one of his sensitive spots. Caroline knew from past experience that men tended to like watching it so she pulled down the covers then trailed her tongue from the base of his cock up to the tip and Damon bit his lip so he wouldn't moan at that. He was surprised that she didn't go under the covers though.

Caroline wasn't _remotely _shy about sex now so she didn't mind. She swallowed down his cock then swirled her tongue and stiffened her mouth to make it as tight as possible. Damon's eyes widened to saucers at that particular little move. That... was different.

"Fucking hell." Damon gasped and Caroline smirked around him then bobbed her head faster and faster then fondled his balls a little which made him moan loudly. She continued that for a few seconds and Damon was practically shaking underneath her... then she increased her oral movements to vampire speed and Damon was sure he had died from the sheer bliss of what he was feeling. He sputtered a little and came completely undone beneath her. "I'm going to cum." He managed to get out but she didn't stop. She moved her free wrist up and held it out and Damon was _shocked _at that little move. He couldn't believe after everything she would _allow _him to bite her. "Are you sure?" He gasped and she nodded against him. His brain had gone completely to mush so he wasn't really thinking about what he was doing. He grabbed her hand and bit down on her wrist then at the last second Caroline twirled her tongue against his sensitive spot like a twister and he came forcefully and choked against her wrist at that last little move. Caroline swallowed him down until he was finished then Damon slumped exhaustedly against the pillows as he'd sat up a little to reach her wrist. Caroline pulled away from him then crawled back up to lie beside him and pulled the covers over them. He was staring at the ceiling wide eyed which made her giggle a little.

"You alright?" She smirked and he turned to look at her in awe.

"Will you marry me?" He asked and she laughed loudly in surprise.

"So it was good then?" She teased and he stared at her in disbelief.

"That was the best orgasm I've _ever _had." He said to her and she looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. She could see the shock all over his face. "See? Lying there can be fun too." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"No, really, will you marry me?" He asked and she laughed again.

"I'll do it again whenever you want, you don't need to tie me down." She teased and he smirked at her.

"So... are you done with your little 'Torment Damon' plan now?" He asked and she looked at him confused.

"How was I tormenting you?" She asked.

"Well... considering I normally don't _like _head, you've just ruined all other women for me." He said and her eyes widened a little at that.

"You don't like it?" She asked surprised while she tried to comprehend the _other _thing he said.

"I've never liked it until _that_." He said and she giggled.

"I am _very _good at it." She agreed and he laughed at her saying that.

"So am I." He smirked.

"You're good at head on guys? Wouldn't have guessed that." She teased and he chuckled.

"No, on girls." He smirked. Caroline noticed his amused expression go to one of slight worry and confusion and it had her curious.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You let me bite you." He said and she shrugged.

"You're a vampire." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but..." He trailed off and she understood what he was thinking about.

"Damon?" She asked and he looked at her. "I have bitten _plenty _of humans during sex. It's _normal_ for us. It makes everything better so why wouldn't I let you bite me? I wanted it to feel good." She pointed out and he gave her a sceptical look. "Things are different now so we don't have to rehash anything and I'm sure as hell planning to bite _you_." She said and he smiled at her a little. "So, just stop being a worry wart like Stefan and be yourself, okay?" She asked and he smirked.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Very good." She smirked then pecked him on the lips.

"So... Am I allowed to touch you yet?" He asked and she looked at him amused.

"I thought you were being all girly with the waiting talk?" She teased and he laughed then in a flash he had her pinned to the bed.

"I changed my mind." He said and she smiled.

"About time." She smirked and he chuckled then kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed outside her friend's tent. She heard a rustling and seconds later the tent unzipped and a very hung over looking Bonnie Bennett stuck her head out of the tent.<p>

"What's up?" Bonnie yawned.

"Stefan, Damon and Caroline are gone." Elena said and that woke Bonnie up.

"Why?" Bonnie asked confused and Elena bit her lip.

"I drunkenly said something I shouldn't have." Elena said and Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Elena.

"What did you say?" Bonnie asked. She could already tell she wasn't going to like whatever Elena said.

"I might have accidentally told Stefan that I'm also in love with Damon and Damon heard me say that." Elena said and Bonnie's eyes bugged and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"You did what?" They heard Jeremy say shocked.

"All of Stefan's stuff is gone." Elena said to them worriedly.

"Is it any wonder?" Jeremy snapped at her as he stuck his head out too. Bonnie and Jeremy weren't exactly _decent_ so they couldn't come out of the tent yet.

"I was drunk." Elena defended.

"So I take it that pissed Damon off." Bonnie said annoyed.

"Stefan said they left because of that." Elena admitted shyly.

"For God's sake, Elena." Bonnie said rubbing a hand over her face in disbelief.

"That's why you asked who Damon loved most." Jeremy said in realisation. "You wanted him to say you." He said shocked and Elena sighed.

"I was drunk." She repeated. Jeremy and Bonnie were annoyed that she didn't look remotely apologetic about doing that. "What am I going to do?" She exclaimed.

"You know what I think you should do?" Jeremy asked.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Leave Stefan and Damon alone. Stop screwing with them. It's not fair." Jeremy said then went back into the tent and Elena's jaw dropped.

"Jeremy!" Elena exclaimed.

"No, he's right. Stefan and even Damon are our friends now too. You can't just _be _Katherine, Elena. You're supposed to be better than that." Bonnie said disappointed. "I don't know if you'll be able to fix this, Elena. That probably deeply hurt Stefan and he and Damon are on great terms now so they'll be pissed at you trying to pull them apart after everything they both did for you." Bonnie said and Elena's eyes watered.

* * *

><p>Damon had gone overboard on his skills so that she would enjoy it as much as he'd enjoyed what she'd done. Though, he had to admit, when they finally got to the sex, it was amazing. He really liked the little blonde. They had stuff in common, they had fun together and the sex was out of this world. Damon was internally <em>very <em>pleased that the others set them up – not that he was going to admit that to anyone... well, maybe Caroline if things kept going this way.

They were finished but he kind of couldn't keep his hands off her. He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers and pulled her into him and kissed her lips and cheek and neck while he trailed his other hand down the skin on her back and she giggled.

"What's wrong with you?" She teased and he shrugged.

"I'm kind of handsy when I like someone." He replied and she chuckled against his shoulder. She was surprised that Damon would hit out with something like that.

"You're affectionate?" She asked amused and he chuckled.

"Mmhmm." He replied and she smiled over his shoulder while he continued kissing her. "Why? That a problem?" He asked against her skin and she laughed a little.

"No, I like it." She replied and he chuckled.

"Good. Doesn't look like I'm stopping any time soon." He mumbled against her skin and she giggled and her stomach fluttered.

"Is that so?" She teased and he playfully bit her shoulder softly.

"Mmhmm." He replied. "So, when are we going on this date?" He asked against her skin and she was kind of surprised at him asking that _after _he'd had his way with her.

"Whenever. Though tonight we should maybe do something fun to cheer Stefan up a little, don't you think? He's probably really hurt over what Elena said." Caroline pointed out and Damon sighed.

"He is." Damon agreed. "Any suggestions?" He asked as he kept kissing her and Caroline had to admit she was loving all of the attention.

"We could take him racing." She said and Damon shook his head.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Because I'm totally possessive and that's _my _thing to do with you." He said and she giggled and her stomach fluttered again at him wanting it to be _their_ thing only.

"That's a good point. Stefan would no doubt lecture us on our reckless driving anyway." She said and Damon laughed.

"Totally." He agreed.

"Well, Stefan loves going bowling and Elena hates it so they never do that together. That might cheer him up." She said and Damon pulled back to look at her amused.

"You want me to go _bowling_?" He asked her and she laughed a little at him thinking it was lame.

"He's your brother and his girlfriend hurt him. He likes it. Can't you suck it up and just be lame and go bowling for one night?" She asked and he laughed at her saying that.

"Well." He said. "I've never gone bowling before. So I'll be bad at it." He said and her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What?" She asked shocked. "How could you never have gone bowling before?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Because like you said, it's lame." He said and she giggled.

"You can't call something lame if you've never experienced it." She pointed out amused.

"I've never gone on kids rides at a carnival but I still know they'd be lame." He pointed out and she laughed at his stupid comparison.

"Don't knock the teacups. They're nice to go on with a boy." She winked at him and he laughed.

"_Boy _being the key word. I'm an old man." He said and she giggled.

"Mmhmm. Practically an ancient artefact." She teased and he laughed in disbelief.

"And you all think _I'm _mean." He replied amused and she laughed.

"Well, if it helps, you have a very pleasant body for such an old man." She teased and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Pleasant?" He asked sceptically and she laughed.

"You're cocky enough, Damon. You don't need me to tell you how sexy you are." She smirked and he kissed her.

"You called me an ancient artefact then _pleasant_. I'm not cocky right now." He teased as he kissed down her cheek to her neck again and she giggled. He moved onto his side and her leg happened to be over him so without notice he ran his middle finger along her slit teasingly slowly and she gasped at the sudden sensation. He circled her clit gently with his finger tip and she moaned a little. He moved downwards then and entered her with his finger and chuckled against her neck. "You're awfully turned on by such an ancient artefact." He teased when he felt how wet she was and she laughed.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" She asked amused.

"Nice thing about eternity, don't you think?" He said amused then kissed her neck again. He moved his finger in and out in a soft lazy thrust because he wanted to tease her as much as possible.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously when he didn't try to escalate things.

"Nothing in particular." He smirked against her skin and she chuckled.

"Why not?" She asked.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked as he playfully bit her earlobe. Caroline thought about it for a minute and realised what she wanted.

"I want you to show me your favourite position." She said and he was quite surprised by her answer.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"You know mine." She replied.

"Mmm, the lotus and deckchair." He said against her skin. "Depends what you mean by favourite." He commented then moved his thumb up to rub circles on her clit and she moaned a little at the incredible feeling.

"What do you mean?" She asked though she was getting a little incoherent from his amazing soft and slow ministrations against her sensitive spots.

"Depends if it's like in a just sex or more than sex kind of way." He replied and internally she was stunned that he would admit something like that to her.

"Just sex?" She asked curiously.

"Up against a wall." He replied and she chuckled. She wasn't really surprised.

"Mmhmm, that is fun." She agreed. "More than sex?" She asked. Damon gulped a little at sharing that with her.

"You really want to know that?" He asked and she realised that it was personal to him.

"Yes." She replied softly. "Show me." She said and he nodded. He moved onto his back then lifted her by the hips and positioned her over his cock and pushed her down slowly. When he was fully inside her, he gently pulled her down on top of him so that they were chest to chest and he wrapped his arms around her then rolled them to the side so that he was still completely between her legs and she was still completely wrapped in his arms. Her leg was up at his hip and her face was only an inch from his.

Caroline realised then just _how _intimate the position was considering they couldn't _possibly _get _any _closer to each other and he kissed her then. She'd thought the lotus was intimate but this was far more so. This was less like sex as sideways neither could really thrust so they rocked instead. He kissed her deeply and held her close and she held him and kissed him back just as much. Caroline never thought in a million years that she'd be having this kind of experience with _Damon _but she liked that he obviously trusted her enough to show her this. She kind of realised in that moment that he obviously _did _really like her as she didn't think he'd do that with just anyone.

They got so wrapped up in each other that it didn't last very long. The angle was incredible for Caroline but when she had her orgasm it was so much better than _just _an orgasm because she was physically as well as emotionally completely wrapped up in him. He let himself go just after she did and he found it to be just as incredible. When they were finished, neither moved away from how they were lying. Damon just stared at her for a moment and she did the same with him.

"That's now my favourite too." She whispered and he smiled then kissed her.


	8. Odin

I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated this but I'm trying to get on top of all of my stories.

* * *

><p>The Set Up<p>

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Damon and Caroline had a nap for a couple of hours then at just after 2pm they woke up, got dressed then went to wake Stefan. Damon and Caroline waited downstairs for Stefan while he showered and got ready. He wandered downstairs and found them waiting in the seats in the lobby and they were having a debate about original engines vs. modern engines in classic cars – as much as Stefan was hurt over Elena, he was really pleased at how well matched his brother and Caroline seemed to be. The three of them went out to Stefan's car and put their things in the trunk.<p>

"Right, so how are the three of us going to fit in a two-seater car?" Caroline examined sceptically.

"Just sit on my lap." Damon wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled while Stefan smirked amused.

"Fine." She snickered. Stefan climbed into the driver's side while Damon sat in the passenger seat then nodded his head to Caroline to jump in. She awkwardly climbed in and sat on his lap then he closed the door. She angled herself a little towards Stefan, so that she could still see Damon, then he rested one of his hands on her lower back and the other on her knee. "Think we should tell the other three that we're heading home?" Caroline queried as Stefan drove off.

"They've probably gathered by now." Damon responded.

"Have you decided what you're going to do, Stefan?" Caroline asked softly and he sighed.

"As far as I'm concerned, we're done." Stefan answered and she nodded.

"Well, feel like going out tonight, getting drunk and going bowling?" Caroline suggested with a smile and Stefan chuckled while Damon rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you going on your date?" Stefan tested.

"No." Caroline negated.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Stefan agreed.

"Are you coming?" Caroline asked Damon.

"We talked about that." Damon pointed out.

"Yes, Mr Artefact, I remember." She smirked and he chuckled.

"Fine." Damon replied amused and she giggled.

"Really?" Stefan asked surprised.

"I'm not wearing rental shoes." Damon countered making them laugh.

* * *

><p>About half an hour into their drive home, Caroline's phone rang. She fished it out of her purse and saw that it was Bonnie calling.<p>

"Hey." She answered.

"_Hey, are you at the boarding house?_" Bonnie queried.

"No, why?" Caroline asked inquisitively.

"_I went by your house and your mom said that you hadn't been there yet._" Bonnie clarified surprising all three of them.

"Wait – you're in Mystic Falls?" Caroline probed.

"_Yeah, we left at like 11am._" Bonnie replied.

"Well, we're like an hour away." Caroline informed her.

"_Oh. Uh… you should probably tell Stefan – guess he can hear me anyway, but whatever – Elena's waiting for him at the boarding house._" Bonnie cautioned and Caroline rolled her eyes while Stefan frowned and Damon scowled.

"Why?" Stefan tested.

"Why?" Caroline reiterated.

"_She told Jer and me about what she said. She apparently wants to 'explain'._" Bonnie murmured. "_Tell Stefan that he deserves better than that._" She added surprising the three of them that she would say something like that.

"Thank you." Stefan acknowledged.

"_You're welcome._" Bonnie answered as she'd heard him. "_Wait – isn't Stefan's car a two-seater?_" She asked and Caroline giggled.

"Yeah. My seat is currently Damon's lap." Caroline divulged and the boys sniggered while Bonnie laughed.

"_That's weird._" She remarked entertained.

"Why?" Damon queried.

"_Isn't your idea of affection getting laid?_" Bonnie asked amused and Stefan and Caroline snickered while Damon smirked.

"You're the one who wants a night with me, Bonbon." Damon teased and there was a loud gasp of _remembrance_ from Bonnie's end.

"_Oh. Dear. God... I have to go die of embarrassment now._" Bonnie mumbled then hung up and the three of them laughed loudly.

"You're terrible." Stefan remarked amused.

"And everybody knows it." Damon quipped and they snickered.

* * *

><p>Stefan had just passed the Mystic Falls sign when Damon thought of something.<p>

"I need to borrow your car for the day." Damon informed Stefan.

"Why?" Stefan queried.

"Because Blondie and I have stuff to do and I need to check my engine before I put the battery back." Damon answered.

"What stuff?" Caroline tested confused.

"I have a bet to fulfil." Damon smirked and she beamed at him.

"Really? Today?" She exclaimed gleefully and they both chortled at how ecstatic she was.

"Today." He nodded amused.

"What bet?" Stefan enquired.

"We had a side bet for the championship and I have to buy her a puppy." Damon smirked and Stefan chuckled – he definitely did not expect that answer.

"Fine." Stefan said amused. "Is Liz going to be okay with that?"

"Who cares?" Caroline retorted and they snickered.

* * *

><p>Stefan pulled up at the boarding house and Caroline climbed off of Damon's lap and he followed her out. Luckily, the front door was locked and Elena's car wasn't there, so they presumed that she got bored of waiting and left. Damon and Caroline helped Stefan carry the stuff into the house then Stefan handed over his keys and Caroline and Damon went back to the car. Damon hopped into the driver's side and Caroline got into the other side then he drove them out of the driveway.<p>

Damon drove them over to the large pet store just outside of Mystic Falls then he parked in the parking lot. They got out and he surprised her when he took her hand then the two of them walked inside. They went straight over to where the puppies were and Caroline was grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you know what you want?" Damon queried.

"Honestly, no. Not too big but not a miniature dog either." She replied and he nodded.

"Go for a boy. They're easier to keep." He advised.

"Why?" She tested.

"Unless you get a female sterilised, you'll have to deal with them being in heat every couple of months, but if you get a dog sterilised, they end up becoming really lazy and they lose a certain something." Damon answered and she thought about that. "Plus, if you have a female dog in heat, every male dog in the area will bark and howl incessantly when you're out with her." He added.

"Alright, I'll go for a boy." She agreed. They looked over all of the pups there then Caroline noticed this little face watching her and she fell in love. A small red pup was standing up at the edge of the metal enclosure on his hind legs with one paw against the railing. Damon saw Caroline's star-crossed expression and followed her line of sight.

"You want him, I take it?" Damon chuckled.

"He's so cute, Damon." Caroline grinned and he snickered – even _Damon _thought that he was cute.

"Can I help you?" A brunette in her mid-twenties asked the two of them.

"Can you tell me about him?" Caroline pointed to the pup who was still watching and the woman smiled.

"He's an eight week old Finnish Spitz." She replied.

"How big will he get?" Damon queried.

"He'll be between fifteen and twenty inches in height and weigh between 25 and 35 pounds. So, he's a medium-sized breed." She replied.

"Well, you said that you wanted something not too big but not a miniature." Damon said to Caroline who grinned.

"Him. Definitely him." Caroline said ecstatically.

"Alright. I'll deal with that if you want to go pick out food bowls and the other stuff he needs." Damon encouraged entertained by how excited she was and she grinned, kissed him then hurried off and he chuckled.

"My boyfriend would never buy me a puppy. I'm jealous." The woman remarked amused and Damon smirked.

"Then get one who will." Damon winked at her and she smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Caroline picked out a navy blue leather puppy collar with a matching training leash, a light blue food and water bowl set, a gorgeous black dog bed with light blue polka dots decorating it, a handful of different types of toys including a ball, a puppy tug rope, a stuffed toy safe for dogs and a couple of squeaky chew toys. She got a soft brush to groom him with, toilet training pads, a few bags of training treats and a small book that had training tips in it. She took all of it down to the check-out where Damon was standing with the pup in one arm. She asked the girl what type of food he'd been eating so that she could continue to feed him properly then Caroline hurried back to grab a few bags of the puppy dry food.<p>

Damon handed over the pup to her and she grinned and kissed him again which made him chuckle. Caroline hugged the pup while Damon paid then he carried the bags out to the car as Caroline had the little dog. They climbed back into the car then Damon drove out of the parking lot.

"Thank you. I love him." Caroline beamed and Damon snickered.

"You're welcome." He replied amused. "What are you going to call him?" He inquired.

"I don't know." She replied and she petted the little pup, whose tail was wagging happily.

"Name him something _awesome_." Damon smirked and she giggled.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I don't know, but not like Fluffy or Lucky or something." He responded and she laughed.

"I wouldn't do that anyway." She assured. "Hmm… Hades?" She smiled coyly and he chuckled.

"You want to name that sickly sweet little puppy after the God of the underworld?" Damon teased and she giggled.

"You said name him something awesome." She countered and he chuckled. "What about Poseidon?" She asked.

"That _is _awesome." He agreed thoughtfully with a small smile. "But can you see yourself calling 'Poseidon' in the park?" He tested amused and she sniggered.

"No, I guess not." She replied. "Oh, what about Odin?" She suggested and he smirked.

"Norse God, I like it." He agreed with a cheeky grin.

"I like it too." She agreed. "And he's a Scandinavian breed." She added.

"Yeah, but the Finns had their own mythology. Their God was Ukko." Damon said and she thought about that.

"But I like Odin." She said and he chuckled.

"Then call him Odin." He smirked amused. "Besides, parts of Finland believed in the Norse way and they're kind of inter-related if you read into all of it anyway, so it still fits." He said and she nodded.

"Cool. What do you think?" She asked the little pup who was looking up at her. "Would you like to be called Odin?" She asked him and he licked her hand. "Awww!" She grinned and Damon laughed. "He likes it." She said and Damon smirked.

"I think he just likes _you_." Damon countered amused.

"No, he totally responded to my question. So, his name's Odin." She grinned and he chuckled at her being so cute.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled up in front of her house and she got out of the car while Damon grabbed the shopping bags and her camping bags. They walked up to the door and Caroline opened it then they went inside. Liz looked up from where she sat at the couch and looked confused.<p>

"You got a puppy?" Liz asked.

"Isn't he _so _cute? His name is Odin." Caroline grinned as she hurried forward with him. Liz stood up and smiled at the little dog.

"Yeah, he's cute." Liz said amused and petted the little dog. "Hi, Damon." She greeted.

"Hey." He replied. "Where do you want the bags?" He asked Caroline.

"Can you dump them in my room?" She requested and he nodded then walked down the hall to her room.

"Why did you get a puppy?" Liz asked sceptically.

"Because I wanted one." Caroline replied. "I'll take care of him and train him, don't worry." She said.

"Alright." Liz agreed. "Did you have fun on the camping trip?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was great. Damon and I entered into a rally racing competition and came in joint first." Caroline grinned and Liz frowned.

"Caroline, you know how I feel about the racing." Liz countered.

"Mom, I won $15000." Caroline replied and Liz's jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Mmhmm." Caroline nodded.

"Holy hell." Liz said shocked.

"I know, right? So, I was thinking that we could get that porch put on the house that you wanted." Caroline smiled and Liz smiled at her lovingly for being such a sweet and caring person.

"That's very sweet of you, honey, but you won that money; you should save it." Liz encouraged.

"And I will save most of it. You said that the porch would only cost $4000, so that still leaves me with $11000." Caroline countered.

"Caroline…"

"It's kind of a bribe since I'm hoping you'll babysit Odin tonight and on Friday." Caroline grinned innocently and Liz chuckled amused.

"I'll babysit him anyway." Liz said amused.

"And you know that I'll do the porch anyway." Caroline smirked and Liz shot her an amused look for getting her stubbornness. "But, I have to set up his stuff, so I'll see you later." She said and Liz chuckled and nodded. Caroline turned then hurried down the hall to her room where Damon was sitting on her bed and she closed the door behind her. She set little Odin down on the floor then took out the dog bed from the shopping bag and set it on the floor next to her bed. She folded the small dog blanket she picked in it then took out some toys and put them there while Odin shyly sniffed the floor and walked around a little.

"You should probably set up one of the pee mats before he decides to mark your room." Damon smirked and Caroline took one out and set it on the floor close to the door of her bedroom. She rinsed out and dried the food and water bowl in her bathroom then filled the water bowl and took it into her room. She set it down on the other side of the room from the bed and mat, so that they were all spaced out then she filled the small food bowl with some puppy dry food and Odin hurried over to it. When she was finished, she went back over to Damon then straddled his lap and he smirked and put his hands on her hips. She kissed him and he pulled her closer as he kissed her back. "Your mother's down the hall." He mumbled and she pulled away.

"Mom?" Caroline called.

"_Yeah?_" Liz called back.

"Did you go grocery shopping yet or do you want me to go?" Caroline called.

"_Oh! I forgot! I'll go. Thanks for reminding me._" Liz called back. They heard Liz hurry into the hall, grab her jacket then the front door opened and closed and Damon smirked.

"How did you know that would work?" He asked amused.

"Because I always do the grocery shopping and she feels bad about that and keeps trying to remember all the household stuff, but doesn't always because she's used to me doing it." Caroline replied and Damon nodded in understanding – he wondered just how long Caroline had been fending for herself as Liz wasn't going to win any Mother Of The Year awards, that was for sure. "Now where were we?" Caroline teased and he smirked then kissed her heatedly. She kicked off her shoes as did he then he flipped their positions but also moved them so that they were in the middle of the bed.

Damon's hands slipped down to her jeans and he unbuttoned them and started to push them down. He sat up on his knees and pulled them and her underwear off while she unzipped his and pushed his jacket off. She pulled her top over her head, he unbuttoned his shirt and yanked his jeans off then Caroline was left in only her bra and he was just in his boxers. They kissed again and Damon got her bra off while she pushed down his boxers. Her hands trailed down his back while one of his hands fondled her breast and the other trailed down her stomach then slipped in-between her legs. She moaned into his mouth when he finally made contact with her clit then her hand went to his hard length. She stroked him softly but fast and he grunted a little against her lips.

Moments later, Damon hitched her knees up with his hands and she moved her hands to his sides. He slid inside of her then pulled back and thrust back in and they both moaned a little – then they heard the front door open and they both froze a little wide-eyed but both had amused expressions on their faces.

"_Caroline?_" Liz called and Caroline tried not to giggle.

"Yeah?" Caroline called back.

"_Where did you put the list? I forgot it._" Liz called.

"Top drawer in the kitchen." Caroline replied.

"_Thanks, sweetie._" Liz acknowledged. Damon started to thrust again just softly and slowly so that it would be silent and Caroline bit her lip so that she wouldn't moan. He smirked at her amused for the fact that she'd been talking to her mother _while _he was inside of her. "_I'll be back in an hour._" Liz called.

"Okay, Mom." Caroline called back as evenly as she could then seconds later the door closed again. "Thank God." She muttered and Damon chuckled then kissed her again and increased his speed and moans spilled from her into his mouth. She worked her hips in time with his thrusts and he groaned in pleasure at how amazing it felt. He smirked at her then remembering that she liked the 'deck chair' and he moved her legs up over his shoulders then leaned back down to kiss her and thrust hard and fast and she moaned _loudly_ which greatly satisfied him as well as the fact he loved how deep he could go in that position. It didn't take long for Caroline to reach her peak in that position and she bit into his neck as she came. She moaned against his skin as her body shook, her muscles convulsed around him then he bit her back and came himself. He slumped over her then gently moved her legs back down. He moved to her side then pulled her into him and her arm went over his waist as she tucked her head between his shoulder and neck. "That was awesome." She remarked blissfully and he smiled then peppered kisses on her neck and she giggled.

"I don't think your mother would be pleased if she knew what was going on while you were talking to her." He commented mischievously and she snickered.

"Mmm, head of the council banging the Sheriff's daughter? Very taboo." She teased and he laughed at her choice of words.

"Won't she ask why I'm in your room?" He queried.

"Probably." She nodded.

"What are you going to say?" He questioned curiously.

"That you're awesome in the sack." She joked and he laughed.

"You would say that to your mother?" He asked amused.

"No, probably not." She conceded with a snicker and he smirked. "I'll just tell her that you're my boyfriend." She said and he cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Am I?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Would you like to be?" She asked amused and he kissed up her neck to her cheek.

"Mmhmm." He purred seductively and her stomach fluttered.

"Then you are." She settled and he kissed her.

"Good." He agreed satisfied then their kisses turned heated again…

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think :) There's a picture of Odin and the funky dog bed on my profile if you want to look (The pup is SO cute!) :D


End file.
